


Mr. and Mr. Redfield

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Attraction, Daan is pronounce Dan, Doing it for the BSAA, Gay lessons, Is that your dick poking in my back, M/M, Making him pay, Marrying a man, Taking Chris' last name, Teaching Chris how to be gay, Teaching Chris with porn, Wedding, being a convincing gay couple, betrayed, chris gets married, mission, of course hot gay sex, unexpected erections, watching that little ass wiggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Chris for this mission I'm going to ask you to do something that you would never have considered doing for the BSAA, said Jill. I'm a dedicated soldier and I will do whatever it takes to complete the mission, said Chris. Jill smiled, even if that means marrying Agent Anderson, said Jill? Chris' mouth dropped opened and his face went white, what, said Chris. Chris looked at Daan and then back at Jill. Chris throws his head back against the chair and begins to howl with laughter. Daan looks at Jill with a curious look. Chris stands and begins to walk around continuing to laugh uncontrollably. Chris finally stops laughing and is wiping tears from his face. You almost had me Jill, laughed Chris. I mean you have pulled some shit on me in the past but this has got to be the best joke ever, said Chris. And you, said Chris looking at Daan, I don't know who you are but you are good, said Chris. Jill walks over to Chris, and looked Chris in the eye, I promise you Chris, this is no prank, no joke, said Jill. Chris looks at Jill's face and can see that she is telling the truth.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Daan Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chris was headed to Jill's office, the call he got from her was urgent and he knew a mission was coming his way. Chris was ready for whatever Jill was about to throw his way. Chris hadn't been on a mission in over a month, he liked the break he had but he was itching to bust some heads and shoot something. Chris walked into Jill's office, who do I have to kill now, said Chris with a smile? Jill turned to Chris, thanks for coming Chris, said Jill. Chris noticed a man standing next to Jill. Chris this is Special Agent Daan Anderson of the BSAA operative group, said Jill. Daan stepped over to Chris and extended his hand, Captain Redfield, it's an honor to meet you finally, said Daan. Chris shook the man's hand. Jill walked over and closed her door and returned to her desk.

Anytime you're ready Daan, said Jill. Daan walked over to a screen on the wall and clicked a remote causing an image of a computer room to display. At 2100 hours last night the BSAA detected a breech in our most secure server's, said Daan. A download of extremely sensitive information was completed and the perpetrator was able to escape with this information, said Daan. How could someone get past that much security, asked Chris? Because it was an inside job, said Daan. Daan clicked the remote, this is Ian Richards, said Daan. He was the IT director in charge of these servers, said Daan, he not only knew where the information was located but he also knew exactly how to bypass all of the security protocols, said Daan. 

The information he downloaded is worth billions on the black market, said Daan. What kind of information did he get, asked Chris? Information on top secret projects, including project NIGHTBIRD, said Daan. Chris knew of project NIGHTBIRD, he was asked to consult on the project. That's not all, said Daan, Ian was able to download a list of our agents and their assignments from all over the world. Think how valuable that information would be to the bad guys and how much they would be willing to pay for it, said Daan. Chris, I want you to work with agent Anderson to get that information back, said Jill. When do we leave, said Chris with a smile? There's more Chris, said Jill.  
Daan walked over and sat down next to Chris. Captain, have you ever kissed a man before, asked Daan? HELL NO, said Chris. I see, said Daan. I can follow the assumption that you have never had sex with a man either, said Daan? FUCK NO, yelled Chris as he stood from his chair, Jill why is he asking me fucking questions like that, said Chris? Chris. I need you calm down, said Jill. No one is questioning your sexuality Captain, said Daan, but for this mission you're going to need some.....specialized training. What kind of specialized training, said Chris looking at Daan? We know where the stolen information is being taken, said Daan. Where, said Chris? Key West, said Daan. So let's go find this Ian guy, kick his ass and bring the information back, said Chris.

I afraid it won't be that easy, said Daan. There is a festival called Fantasy Fest going on in Key West right now and there will be well over one hundred thousand party goers in attendance, said Daan. Jill walked over and sat down on the other side of Chris. Chris for this mission I'm going to ask you to do something that you would never have considered doing for the BSAA, said Jill. I'm a dedicated soldier and I will do whatever it takes to complete the mission, said Chris. Jill smiled, even if that means marrying Agent Anderson, said Jill? Chris' mouth dropped opened and his face went white, what, said Chris. Chris looked at Daan and then back at Jill. Chris throws his head back against the chair and begins to howl with laughter. Daan looks at Jill with a curious look.

Chris stands and begins to walk around continuing to laugh uncontrollably. Chris finally stops laughing and is wiping tears from his face. You almost had me Jill, laughed Chris. I mean you have pulled some shit on me in the past but this has got to be the best joke ever, said Chris. And you, said Chris looking at Daan, I don't know who you are but you are good, said Chris. Jill walks over to Chris, and looked Chris in the eye, I promise you Chris, this is no prank, no joke, said Jill. Chris looks at Jill's face and can see that she is telling the truth. You can't be serious, said Chris? Daan walks over to Chris. Captain if you were to agree to do this mission with me, we would be posing as a happy, newly married gay couple. We would marry in Key West and that would be where we would honeymoon, as a cover I assure you, said Daan.

Chris stood with his mouth open, I don't know how to act like a gay guy, said Chris. I understand that, said Daan. Do you remembering me saying that you would need some "specialized training", said Daan. Yeah, said Chris looking down at Daan with concern in his eyes. I will train you on how to be the perfect gay husband and all things gay, said Daan smiling, minus the sex stuff. Chris looked at Jill with a strange look in his eyes. Chris if this is something you don't think you can do, I will understand if you turn the mission down, said Jill. Chris began to walk around the office rubbing his head. I need to think about this, said Chris. Of course, said Daan. Daan walked up to Chris, I don't mean to add more pressure, but I will need your decision by four o'clock today, said Daan. 

If you decide not to do the mission then I will locate someone else, said Daan. If you do decide to take this mission, your training will begin immediately, said Daan. Daan turned to walk away, he stopped and turned back to Chris. Captain I understand how difficult a decision this is for you, said Daan. It's asking a lot and I want you to know that I will think no less of you if you say no, said Daan. Daan smiled and left the room. Jill walked over to Chris, let me take you to lunch, said Jill. Chris and Jill sat in the restaurant in silence. Chris was moving the food around on his plate. Chris I'm not going to order you to take this mission, said Jill. This has to be your decision and I agree with Daan, I will think no less of you if you say no. Chris stood, thanks for lunch but I'm not real hungry right now, said Chris. 

I think I need to be alone and give this some thought, said Chris. Jill stood and walked over to Chris and hugged him. We have been friends for a long time Chris, said Jill, I will support whatever decision you make. Chris drove to the lake and sat on the rocks that lined the shore. Chris picked up a hand full of rocks and began throwing them into the lake one by one. Chris had never turned down a single mission that he was asked to take. This mission was too important to ignore, other agents lives were at risk, the world was at risk if project NIGHTBIRD fell into the wrong hands. Chris wrestled with himself. Chris was never good with feelings, except for anger. Chris always just stuffed everything down and then ignored it. Chris hung his head and blew out a large huff of air. 

Daan returned to Jill's office, Chris was not there. Jill looked at Daan, do you have another agent in mind, said Jill? Dann handed Jill a file, he's the only other agent with the skills I need, said Daan. Jill opened the file, Leon Kennedy, said Jill. Well he is known for being "alternative", said Daan. Jill laughed, that's an understatement, said Jill. Daan looked down at his watch, 3:58 pm. Well I don't think the good captain is going to show, said Daan. He'll show, came Chris' voice from the doorway. Daan and Jill look at the doorway and at Chris. Chris walked into the room and over to Daan. Chris looked down at Daan, I'll do it, said Chris, I'll be your husband. Daan gave a smile, thank you captain, said Daan. So what's next, asked Chris? 

We get started on your training, said Daan. I'll follow you to your house, said Daan. Daan followed Chris to his home and through the front door. Can I get you something to drink, asked Chris? Beer would be great, said Daan. Chris returned with two bottles of beer and handed one to Daan. Cheers, said Daan as he hit Chris' bottle. Cheers, said Chris. The two men take a drink of the beer. So...are you....you know, said Chris raising his eye brows. Gay, the word you are looking for Chris is gay and it is perfectly alright to say it, said Daan, and yes, I am gay. Really, you don't really act gay, said Chris. Okay first lesson, stereo types, said Daan. So tell me Chris, how do you tell if someone is gay, asked Daan? You know they act all flippy and floppy, shake their ass when they walk, and talk kind of ...sissy, said Chris.

Well I hate to break it to you, but I sometimes shake my ass when I walk, especially if I'm walking by a hot guy. There are many different types of gay men in the world, said Daan. For example, there are men who are very butch who like other butch men, said Daan. Butch men are not effeminate and are very secure with who they are, said Daan. The same can be said for effeminate men, it's just who they are and they are very secure with that said Daan. There are a lot of different types of gay men, said Daan. So what type of gay man are you going to make me, said Chris? Take off your shirt, said Daan. What, said Chris? Take off your shirt. Chris narrowed his eyes at Daan, and reluctantly removed his shirt. Alright, you have some nice hair on your chest and really nice abs, said Daan. 

I would say you are somewhere between Bear and Butch, said Daan. But you could also be a daddy, said Daan. A daddy, said Chris with a puzzled look? Yeah, a daddy is usually an older guy like yourself who is in great shape and likes younger, smooth guys, said Daan. Chris looked so confused and Daan smiled, let's move on because we could talk about types all day, said Daan. Chris put his shirt back on. Daan stepped towards Chris and Chris took a quick step back from Daan. That is something we are definitely going to have to work on, said Daan. You can't pull away from me like that, said Daan. Chris we have to be able to sell the image of us being a happy, loving, married couple, said Daan, and if you pull away from me like that no one will ever believe we are married. 

Daan looked around the room and spotted the stereo and walked over and turned it on, he located a slow song and walked back over to Chris. You're going to dance with me, said Daan, don't pull away. Daan stepped up to Chris and placed his arms around Chris large neck. Chris you are as tense as a piece of concrete, relax, said Daan. Daan could feel Chris relax a little, that's better, said Daan. As Chris and Daan began to sway to the music, Daan looked up at Chris, do you always dance with women like this, asked Daan. I don't really dance, said Chris, unless I'm drunk, smiled Chris. Chris you need to put your hands on my waist, said Daan. I'm not sure where on your waist they go, said Chris. Daan reached down and took Chris' hands and placed them on his waist and wrapped his arms back around Chris' neck.

How do you feel asked Daan? A little weird, said Chris. Understandable, said Dan, this is the first time you have ever danced with a man like this. Chris actually laughed a little and Daan could feel more of the tension leave Chris' neck and shoulders. That's good Chris, said Daan, you're beginning to relax more. Chris it is important that you become comfortable with me, especially when I touch you. Touch is very important in the gay community, it's how we not only show our love for each other but it is also how we show our affection to each other, said Daan. Daan leaned forward and hugged Chris placing his head against Chis' hard large chest. Chris, this is where you put your arms around me and hug me back, said Daan. 

Chris puts his arms around Daan and pats his back. Daan steps back from the hug and looks up at Chris, that would not convince anyone one we are in love, said Daan. Hug me back the way I hug you said Daan. Daan puts his arms around Chris' waist and hugs him while laying his head on Chris' chest. Chris wraps his arms around Daan and places his chin on the top of Daan's head. Daan could feel Chris' strong arms around him and the feeling made Daan feel safe. Daan breaks the hug and leans back from Chris. Very good Chris, said Daan. That's how I hug my sister Claire, said Chris. Daan smiled. Chris understand that in order to be able to pass ourselves off you and I are going to have to be able to display a certain level of intimacy publicly, said Daan. Like what, said Chris. 

Well it's not just hugging, we will have to be able to hold hands, walk with our arms around each other, and at times even kiss, said Daan. KISS, said Chris. I'm not talking about running our tongues down each others throats, said Daan, just like light kissing. Now I want you to kiss me Chris, said Daan. Chris squinted his eye tightly closed and went to lean down to kiss Daan. Stop, said Daan. Chris I want you to kiss me and look like you're in love and not look like you're getting ready to be executed, said Daan. I've never kissed a guy before, said Chris in a frustrated tone. Daan turned Chris back towards him. Close your eyes and relax, said Daan. Daan placed his hands on each side of Chris' face and slowly drew Chris' lips to his own. 

Daan softly pressed his lips against Chris'. Chris made a very low, almost inaudible sound when Daan's lips touched his. Daan broke the kiss and looked up at Chris. Chris opened his eyes and looked down at Daan. Now you try it, said Daan. Chris took a deep breath and swallowed hard and looked at Daan. Try placing your hands on the side of my face, said Daan. Chris placed his hands on the side of Daan's face and leaned down and pressed his lips against Daan's. Daan could feel the roughness of Chris' five o'clock shadow as Chris kissed him, Daan was liking the feeling. Chris broke the kiss and looked down at Daan. How was that, asked Chris looking nervous? Daan turned, that was good, said Daan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Daan went to Chris' house. I had an idea last night said Daan, I thought it might be a good idea if you hung out with me and my friends today, said Daan. It would give you a chance to see how different kind of gay people interact, said Daan. Alright, said Chris. Daan had called a group of his friends earlier and asked them to meet him and Chris for coffee. As Daan and Chris walked up to the table, Daan's friend Liam seen them approaching. Holy shit, check out Daan's new friend, said Liam. The entire table turned and looked at the two men approaching. JESUS, said Marcus. Daan and Chris walked up to the table, hey everybody thanks for coming, said Anders. This is my friend Chris, said Daan. The group said hello to Chris. 

Chris this is my friend Liam, as Liam shook Chris' hand. This is my friend Tristan, as Tristan shook Chris' hand. That's Marcus, said Daan, and that is Paul. Nice to meet you all, said Chris. What kind of coffee do you like, asked Chris? Black with two sugars please, said Daan. I'll be right back, said Chris. As Chris walked into the coffee shop Liam grabbed Daan's arm and pulled him down in the chair next to him. Where on Earth did you find that hot ass man, said Liam? It's not what you think, said Daan, he' just a colleague and we are working on a project together, said Daan. Bitch please, said Tristan, I know what you're working on and it ain't no project. The group laughed. Guys please, don't say stuff like that when he comes back, said Daan. 

He's not used to being around gays and I don't want you guys to freak him out or insult him, said Daan. So you and him aren't hitt'in it, said Marcus. No, I'm just helping him with a project that's all. Daan looked up and seen Chris coming out the door of the coffee shop. Seriously, behave you guys, said Daan. Chris walked over and handed Daan a cup of the coffee he was holding and sat down next to Daan. So Chris, you and Daan work together, asked Paul. Not exactly, said Chris, we both work for the BSAA but in different areas. So what's this project you two are working on, asked Liam? Right now we're just conducting research, said Daan. Only if that research is in his crotch, laughed Marcus. Daan turned to Chris, I'm so sorry Chris, said Daan, maybe this was not such a good idea.

Chris was smiling, it's alright, laughed Chris. So Chris what do you do at the BSAA, asked Tristan? I'm the captain of the Alpha team, said Chris? That is so hot, said Tristan, looking at Chris like a snack. Chris was taking a drink of his coffee when Tristan makes the comment causing Chris to laugh and spill his coffee down the front of the t-shirt he was wearing. I'm so sorry Chris, said Tristan, if you want to give me that shirt I'll be happy to take it home wash it for you. Paul and Marcus started to laugh. Bitch he ain't gonna give you his shirt, said Paul. Chris stood still laughing. It's okay say Chris, I have an extra in my truck said Chris as he pulled the soiled shirt over his head and wiped the coffee from his chest and abs. All five men stared at the perfection that was Chris.

I just flooded my basement, said Liam. Be right back, said Chris, as he walked back to his truck shirtless. The five men sat at the table for a moment speechless. Liam turned to Daan, that's one hell of a "colleague" you got there, said Liam. Chris returned a few minutes wearing a fresh, clean t-shirt. The grouped talked for a while and Chris got a call. Sorry, but I have to go, said Chris. Chris stood, it was really nice meeting you all, said Chris. I'll see you later at my house, said Chris to Daan, and turned and left. Daan turned back to the table and all four men were staring at him. Guy's there is nothing going on between Chris and I, said Daan, he's totally straight. Whatever bitch, said Marcus, you just let that fine ass man know that I am down with doing some research or whatever kind of search he's wants to do, okay.

Marcus, Paul and Tristan hugged and kissed Daan good bye and left. Liam turned to Daan, this has something to do with a mission doesn't it, said Liam. Liam you know I can't about that, said Daan. God I hate you so much, said Liam. Really, said Daan. You are an agent for the BSAA, you go on these cool missions and do secret spy stuff and you get to work with a hot ass man like Chris, said Liam. Meanwhile, I work behind a desk at a job I completely despise and you get do all this really awesome stuff, said Liam. Now that it is just me and you, spill about Chris, said Liam. All I can tell you is that I have to introduce Chris to gay culture, said Daan. Are you trying to turn him, laughed Liam? No, I'm not trying to turn him, said Daan, he straight, there is no turning him. 

Daan left the coffee shop and headed for Chris' house. Daan rang the rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Chris opened the door. Daan went straight into a hug with Chris. Daan could feel Chris begin to pull back at first but then felt Chris put his arms around him. You're getting better Redfield laughed Daan. Chris just smiled at Daan. I was just getting ready to start the grill if you want to join me, said Chris. As they were passing through the kitchen, Chris asked Daan to grab a couple of beers out of the fridge. Daan walked out back and twisted the cap off one of the beers and handed it to Chris. Thanks, said Chris. So what did you think of my friends, said Daan, and be honest? I thought they were funny, but I did notice that you all seem to speak to each other in a hostile tone, said Chris. That's just part of gay culture, said Daan, it's actually how we kid each other.

Chris finished grilling and the two men ate. Daan helped Chris carry everything in the house to the sink. As Chris was rinsing Daan slipped his arm around Chris' waist. Chris pulled away and looked at Daan. I'm sorry, said Chris. It's alright, said Daan. Chris took Daan's arm and put it back around his waist. Daan stopped Chris from rinsing and made him look at him. Listen said Daan, you're not going to get comfortable with this overnight. The more I touch you the more accustom you will become to it, said Daan. Chris smiled and leaned down and gave Daan a quick kiss on the lips. I should be making more of an effort to touch you more too, said Chris, if we are going to be believable. Chris I know we only have six days for me to "gay you up", but cut yourself a tiny bit of slack, said Daan. 

This can't be easy for you, said Daan. I mean what if it were me on the other end right now, said Daan. What do you mean said Chris, as he walked over and took out two beer handing one to Daan. The two men walked outside and sat down at the table. What I'm saying is what if it were you trying to teach me to act straight. Daan had a sudden flash of sitting with Chris watching sports and spitting on the ground. Daan suddenly broke out laughing, I mean could you imagine you try to teach me straight life, said Daan as he laughed. Chris began to giggle at the comment. Chris reached across the table and took Daan's hand in his, Daan smiled. Very good Chris, said Daan. The two men finished their beers and Daan left for home. 

Daan sat outside on his deck, his mind going to Chris, he liked it when Chris touched him and the feeling of Chris' body against his when they hugged. Daan suddenly shot up out of his chair, don't you dare fall for the straight guy, said Daan out loud to himself. Daan knew he would have to keep his guard up and his feelings in check when he was around Chris. Daan went to Chris' house the next day. Daan ringed Chris' door bell and Chris opened the door and invited him in. Daan turned to Chris to tell him what he had planned for today. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan and drew him against his body. Daan felt his body yielding to Chris and he broke the kiss. Wow, now that took me by surprise, said Daan. Chris still had his arms around Daan. 

So that was good, right, said Chris. That was very good Chris, said Daan. Chris released Daan and the two men sat down. Alright so today I'm taking you to one of the gayest places in town, where you can observe gays in public, said Daan. A bar, said Chris? Nope, the farmer's market, said Daan smiling. Daan drove Chris a few miles down the road from Chris' house and turned into a large field and parked. Daan retrieved some bags from his truck and the two walked into the farmer’s market. Not only is this one of the gayest places you could ever come to, but the produce here is pretty amazing, said Daan. And since you cooked for me last night, I'm going to cook for you tonight, said Daan. Chris smiled. As the two men walked around looking at all the different selections.

Chris was watching the other people as they went by. Chris noticed that men were walking around holding hands and with their arms around other men, and so were the women. Chris reached down and took Daan's hand in his and smiled. Tristan looked up and saw Chris and Daan walk by holding hands. Tristan took out his phone and took a picture of Chris and Daan holding hands. Chris let go of Daan's hand and put his arm around Daan's shoulder. Tristan quickly snapped a picture of Chris with his arm around Daan. Tristan sent the pictures to the other friends with the caption "Just a colleague" and made sure he sent them to Daan. Daan did not hear his phone ping after Tristan sent the pictures. Once Daan had bought all he needed to dinner he dropped Chris off at his house. So be at my house at six, said Daan. We will eat and I'm going to teach you about gay icons, said Daan.

Daan had just set the bags from the farmers market down on the counter, when he heard Liam's ring tone playing on his phone. Daan took out his phone and put it on speaker. Hey Liam, what's up, asked Daan as he began to set out his produce from the farmer’s market. Don't you Hey Liam, me said Liam. I could understand you not wanting the others to know but how could you keep something like this from your best friend. said Liam. I didn't keep anything from you, said Daan. You did, said Liam, you lied to me about Chris. Lied about Chris, said Daan, what are you talking about? I seen the pictures of you two at the Farmers Market holding hands, and Chris with his arm around you, said Liam. Daan thought back and realized someone took picture of him and Chris. 

Who was taking pictures of me and Chris, said Daan? Tristan was at the market today and saw the two of you and took the shots, said Liam. Daan covered his eyes with his hand, Liam I can explain it's not what you think it is, said Daan. Well it sure looked that way to me, said Liam. Look just come over for dinner tonight, said Daan, I can explain everything. Liam didn't respond. Liam have I ever lied to you, said Daan? No, said Liam. Then come over at six and I will explain, said Daan. Liam showed up at 5:45pm, I came early because I need a drink, said Liam. Daan poured him and Liam a glass of wine and sat down. You can't repeat anything I'm about to tell, said Daan. If it's ever found out that I leaked details of a mission, I could be court marshalled, said Daan. 

Chris and I are not in a relationship, I'm teaching him how to act gay, said Daan. WHAT, why, said Liam. A very bad man stole some very important information and I need Chris to go with me to get it back, said Daan. So why does Chris need to act gay, said Liam. Where we are going a straight man would stick out like a sore thumb, if we are discovered not only could we lose our shot at getting everything back, but we could lose our lives as well, said Daan. Chris and I are going to be posing as a newly married couple, said Daan. Chris has to get used to holding my hand, having his arm around me and yes even kissing me, said Daan. We have to be able to blend in so nobody suspects who we really are. said Daan. If anyone else was to tell me this story, I would laugh in their face and never speak to them again, said Liam. 

I'm sorry Daan, I should have known better said Liam as he hugged Daan. Daan's doorbell rang, that must be Chris, said Daan, it's open yelled Daan. Chris walked into the kitchen and right up to Daan and kissed him, Honey I'm home, said Chris smiling. I think he's got the kissing part down, laughed Liam. Chris turned and saw Liam sitting at the table. Uh......this isn't what it looks like, said Chris. Liam burst into laughter. Chris you need to sit down, said Daan. Daan explained everything to Chris. What do we do, said Chris? If you really want to get experience at being gay, said Liam, you should pretend to be Daan's boyfriend. No, said Daan. That's a great idea, said Chris. It is, said Daan. Think about it, it will prepare me for where we are going, said Chris, nothing like real life experience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris arrived at Daan's house. Daan opened the door and let Chris in. Chris kisses and hugs Daan. Are you sure you want to do this, asked Daan? I'm sure said Chris. Chris followed Daan out onto the deck and sat down. So they will be here any minute, said Daan. You're more nervous that I am, said Chris. Daan smiled. The doorbell rang and Daan looked at Chris, here we go, said Daan. Daan walked to the door and opened it. Marcus walked in and gives Daan a kiss and hug. Tristan and Paul walk in and give Daan a kiss and a hug. Finally, Liam walks in and gives Daan a kiss and hug. Follow me said Daan as the four men follow him out to the deck. The four men see Chris, they smile and say Hello to him. Everyone sat down and Daan began to pour wine for everyone. 

Daan's sits and Chris takes Daan's hand in his. Thanks everyone for coming, said Daan. I know you are all wondering why I was not honest with you about me and Chris, said Daan. This is my first relationship with a guy and I asked Daan not to say anything, said Chris. I apologize for deceiving you but I was just not comfortable with everyone knowing yet, said Chris. Liam stood and walked over to Chris and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, we understand said Liam. Well I understand now, said Paul, and we have all been there. So you two are dating, said Marcus? Yes, said Chris. Tristan looked across the table at Chris and Daan, well I still don't get it? It's simple said Daan, Chris works for the military and they tend to still frown on being gay and Chris was worried that they might find out, said Daan. 

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, I would tell them to go fuck themselves, said Tristan. It's not quite that simple, said Chris. So how did you two hook up, said Marcus? I was assigned to help Chris with a project and it just kind of happened, said Daan. There's more to it than that, said Paul, we need the down and dirty details. Daan looked at Chris. We were in the office working late, said Daan. We were working on the project plans and I just leaned over and kissed him, said Chris smiling at Daan. That's a really cute story but there's something weird going on here, said Tristan. I mean you two don't act like you like each other, said Paul. Daan stood to get more wine, Chris grabs Daan and Daan straddles his lap. Chris pulls Daan's mouth down on his and kisses him as Chris runs his hands down and squeezes Daan ass.

Chris let's Daan go and Daan looks down at Chris, Daan leans down and kisses Chris again. Daan breaks the kiss and stands to go get more wine. When Daan returns he pours more wine for everyone. Now that's what I'm talking about said Marcus, two hot ass men making out in front of me. Wow Daan your face is really red, said Tristan. I can't help it, it's just what Chris does to me, said Daan smiling. The group ate and chatted for a while. The men finally said their good nights and left. Daan sat down next to Chris, do you think they bought our performance, asked Chris. Definitely, said Daan. When you pulled me on your lap and kissed me, then ran your hands down and cupped my ass, said Daan, Hell I almost bought it. Chris began to laugh, Daan realizing what he just said.

That was very good Chris, but how are you feeling about all of this. Chris sat for a moment and then looked at Daan. If someone was to tell me a month ago that my next mission would be to impersonate a gay man, learn how to be gay, and kiss another man, said Chris, I would have probably punched them in the face. But how are you feeling about all of this, asked Daan. I'm still getting used to it, said Chris, but I'm comfortable with you Daan. Chris stood, I should be going, said Chris. Daan stood to walk Chris to the front door. Before Daan could open the door, Chris took Daan in his arms and kissed him. Good night Daan. Goodnight Chris. Daan laid in bed that night thinking about the night’s events. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Chris and he knew it could never be. 

Daan closed his eyes and ran his fingers across his lips remembering the feeling of Chris' lips against his and how Chris' 5 o'clock shadow brushed against his face. Daan got out of bed and went into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. You can't fall for the straight guy, said Daan out loud, chastising himself. Daan closed his eyes and there was Chris again squeezing his ass. DAMN IT, said Daan. Just complete the damn mission and you will never have to see him again, Daan thought to himself. Chris finished his cigarette and walked upstairs to go to bed. Chris laid in bed thinking about how he was feeling. Chris liked the kiss with Daan and he liked squeezing Daan's ass. I'm not gay, so why do I like kissing Daan, Chris thought to himself.

Chris had never been with another man before but he had thought about it over the years but had never acted on it. Chris had found other men attractive, he felt that was normal. But having sex with men was not normal. Chris knew he had feelings, but never allowed himself the luxury of exploring them, they were forbidden and Chris was not gay. Chris felt confused, he didn't want to think about it anymore and closed his eyes. The next day Daan went to Chris' house. Daan gave Chris a kiss and a hug when he walked in. What's in the bag, asked Chris? Just some stuff for tonight and tomorrow, said Daan. I don't follow, said Chris. Chris we are going to sleep together tonight, said Daan, rather we are going to sleep together in the same bed. 

Okay, said Chris. Listen we will be in a honeymoon suite and there is only one bed, said Daan. Right, said Chris. Daan and Chris sat outside and talked more about gay culture, and Chris laughed at some of the things Daan told him. Would you like another beer asked Daan as he stood to get more wine? Sure, said Chris. Chris smacked Daan on the ass as he walked by, good bitch, said Chris laughing. Daan chuckled and rubbed his ass cheek. Daan returned and handed Chris his beer. So I spoke to Jill today and she didn't have any new updates, said Chris. I spoke to my boss and he said Ian is due to arrive in Key west in three days, said Daan, It was getting late and Daan yawned, I think I'm going to call it a night, said Daan. Me too, said Chris. 

Daan walked into the house and picked up his bag and turned to Chris. Where is the bedroom, asked Daan? Follow me said Chris as he started up the stairs. Chris walked into his bedroom with Daan right behind him. The bathroom is over there, said Chris pointing. Which side of the bed do you sleep on, asked Daan? I usually sleep in the middle, said Chris, but you take whichever side you want said Chris. Daan smiled and walked into the bathroom to change for bed. Daan brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Chris was in a pair of black underwear and was pulling his t-shirt off over his head. OH DEAR GOD, said Daan in his head. Daan could see the definition of the muscles in Chris' back and shoulders, the muscular ass that sat atop two very muscular legs. 

Chris turned and took the t-shirt and pants to the closet and placed them in a basket. Daan watched intensely as Chris walked to the closet. The broad, perfect chest Chris had that lead down to the most sculpted abs Daan had ever seen. Daan could not stop himself from looking at the front of Chris' underwear. From the size of the bulge that was bouncing on Chris Daan knew that Chris was packing one hell of a cock with balls to match. Chris turned and walked past Daan on his way to brush his teeth. Daan took a deep breath and walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and laid down. A few minutes later Chris came out of the bathroom and Daan felt him sit down on the bed. Do you want the light on or off, said Chris? Daan smiled at the question, off is fine, said Daan. 

Chris turned off the light and laid down. Daan could feel Chris' breath on his face as Chris hovered above him. Chris looked down at him and slowly lowered himself to Daan's mouth and began to kiss him. Daan's arms went up and around Chris' neck. Chris' kiss grew more passionate and Daan allow Chris' tongue entrance into his mouth. Daan could literally taste Chris on his tongue as they kissed. Chris began to kiss down Daan neck and across his shoulder delivering a light bite at the end of Daan's shoulder. The sensation sent shivers across Daan's entire body. Chris returned to Daan's lips and kissed him again. Chris leaned up above Daan looking down at him, I want you Daan, said Chris. Touch me Daan, said Chris. I want you to feel how much I want you, said Chris.

Daan ran his hands down Chris' strong chest and across his abs, Daan was at the waist band of Chris' underwear and was sliding his hands down into them. Daan sat up in bed drawing in a deep breath. The motion and sound woke Chris up and he turned on the light and turned to Daan. Are you alright, said Chris, as he watched Daan breathing heavy? Daan looked around the room and realized that it was a dream. Yeah, said Daan. Can I get you something, asked Chris? No it was just a bad dream, said Daan. You want to talk about it, asked Chris, I get bad dreams sometimes too. Daan steadied his breathing, no I'm alright, said Daan. Chris put his hand on Daan's shoulder, I'm here if you need to talk said Chris. Daan looked at Chris, smiled and nodded his head. 

Daan laid back down, the dream still fresh in his mind. FUCK, Daan thought to himself. Daan woke the next morning to a strange feeling, he was laying on something warm and hard. Daan sat up and looked down. His head had been laying on Chris' bicep. Daan slowly got up and was getting ready to stand when Chris spoke. Everything alright, said Chris sounding horse? Yeah, said Daan. What time is it asked Chris. Daan looked at the clock, 6:33 am said Daan. Too early come back to bed, said Chris. Daan stood and walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Daan looked down at Chris when he came out of the bathroom. Chris was sound asleep. Daan went down stairs and made coffee.

Chris and Daan went to the farmers market to pick up a few things for dinner. Chris was holding Daan's hand as they browsed. As they were walking Chris stopped and turned Daan to him. Chris placed his hands on Daan's face and leaned down and kissed him in the middle of the farmer’s market. You're getting good at the Redfield, smiled Daan. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan again. A man and a woman were walking by as Chris and Daan broke their kiss. That was hot, said the woman as she walked by. Chris and Daan looked at each other and starting laughing. I think we are believable as a couple, said Chris. I think we are, said Daan. The two drove back to Chris' house and put everything away. I have to run an errand, said Daan.

Alright, said Chris. I should be back soon, said Daan. Chris caught Daan's arm and pulled him against his chest, hurry back, said Chris and gave Daan a kiss. Daan smiled. Daan called Liam, I've fucked up and I mean bad, said Daan, are you at home? Yeah, said Liam. I'll be there in ten minutes said Daan. Daan walked through Liam's door and Liam handed Daan a glass of wine. Daan drank the whole glass and held out the glass for a refill. Daan and Liam sat down at the table. You're scaring me a little Daan, said Liam, what's going on? Daan put his head in his hands, I have fucked up, I mean royally fucked up, said Daan. Did the BSAA find out that you said something about the mission, asked Liam. No, said Daan. Then what is it, asked Liam. 

Oh god, how could I be so stupid, said Daan. Daan, said Liam. I've got feelings for Chris, said Daan. Daan no, said Liam. You never fall for the straight guy, it never works, said Liam. I know, I know, said Daan. What are you going to do, asked Liam? There's nothing I can do said Daan. We leave for Key West the day after tomorrow, said Daan. There's no time to put another agent in my place, said Daan. And I can't exactly go to my boss and say, " I'm sorry but I can't go on this mission because I got the hots for my straight partner", said Daan. Alright, said Liam, so here is what you are going to do. You are going to go on your mission, get the bad guy and come home, said Liam. Daan you just have to hold what you are feelings in check until you don't have to be around Chris anymore, said Liam. 

How could I be so fucking stupid, said Daan standing. You're right, said Daan. I'm going to complete the fuck out of this mission and then Chris and I won't have to see each other anymore, said Daan. THAT'S RIGHT, yelled Liam. I CAN FUCKING DO THIS, yelled Daan. I'm a highly trained agent and nothing is going to stop me, not even Chris fucking Redfield, said Daan. Daan turned and went to his car. Daan drove back to Chris'. Daan walked in to Chris' kitchen and over to Chris. Daan turned Chris to him and kissed Chris. I'm fucking dead, Daan thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Daan got ready for bed and walked out of the bathroom. I think I'm going to take a quick shower said Chris. Chris walked over to the dresser and pull a pair of underwear from the drawer and walked into the bathroom. Daan looked up as Chris was removing the underwear he had on. Daan tried not to look, but his head was frozen as he saw Chris standing in the bathroom naked. Daan looked between Chris legs, the man's cock looked more like an act of god. Dan had seen some nice cocks, but Chris' was perfection. Daan swallowed hard as Chris turned the water on in the shower and stepped in. Breathe, said Daan to himself. Daan opened his book and stared at the page unable to read the words. The water in the shower stopped. Daan got up and walked downstairs to get a drink of water.

A few moments later Chris walked into the kitchen wearing the green underwear. Daan sat the glass in the sink and went back to the bedroom and got into bed. Chris came in a few minutes later. You can leave the light on if you want to read, said Chris. No I'm good said Daan. Daan reached up and turned the lamp off and laid down. Chris reached over and put his arm around Daan's waist and snuggled close to Daan. Daan went instantly hard at the feeling of Chris' body pressed against his. I must be in gay hell right now, thought Daan. Only in gay hell would there be a man as sexy as Chris pressed against him but he could never touch. Daan was finally able to fall asleep. Daan woke during the night, something didn't feel right to him.

Daan's eyes flew open, it can't be, thought Daan. Daan could feel Chris' breath on his neck as Chris slept. Oh please don't let that be what I think it is, thought Daan to himself. Daan slowly reached behind him and slid his hand down next to his ass. Chris was hard as steel and his cock was pressed up against Daan's ass. The feeling of Daan's hand on his cock caused Chris to lightly thrust against Daan. Daan was numb, he knew he had to get away from Chris now before he did something stupid, like start sucking the man's massive cock. Daan took a deep breath and began to move Chris' arm from his waist. Chris woke up, you alright, said Chris? Yeah, I just need to get a drink of water, said Daan. Chris mumbled something and rolled on his back. 

Daan stood and looked down at Chris, his hard cock pitching a tent under the covers. Walk away, said Daan under his breath. Daan went down stairs and drank a glass of water. Daan walked into the living room and picked up a magazine and sat down on the couch. Modern Ammo, read the cover of the magazine and Daan laughed, of course this would be the kind of magazine Chris Redfield would have in his house. Hey wake up, said Chris. Daan sat up on the couch and looked at Chris. Daan rubbed his eyes, what time is it, asked Daan? 8:00am, said Chris as he handed Daan a cup of coffee. Was I doing my toxic farting last night in my sleep, laughed Chris? Daan smiled, no I couldn't sleep so I decided read and I must have fallen asleep, said Daan. 

Jill just called and she will be here in an hour to brief us for the mission tomorrow, said Chris. Daan drank the cup of coffee down and stood. I better get ready, said Daan as he went upstairs to shower. As Daan was coming down the stairs he saw Jill talking to Chris. There you are, said Jill. Good morning said Daan to Jill. As Daan stepped off the stairs Chris walked over to him and kissed him. Chris put his arm around Daan and looked at Jill. That was impressive, said Jill, and a little hot. Daan you are a miracle worker, said Jill, you two look and act like a real couple. Chris smiled. Here are your plane tickets, said Jill. Daan looked at the tickets, first class, said Daan. Here is your hotel check in information, said Jill. Here are your rings, said Jill as she handed each man a small red box. 

Once you have checked in a man named Juan will come to your room, said Jill, he is posing as the bell hop and he will give you further instruction on Ian's whereabouts. Now the wedding will be at 4:00pm on the beach, said Jill. After you have checked in go to the tux shop in the hotel and pick up you tuxes, said Jill. Here are you vows, said Jill. Chris looked down and read the vows that were written for him. Who wrote this dribble, said Chris? I did, said Jill. And it is so well written, said Chris smiling. Your reception will also be held outside, said Jill. You 50 guests will consist of other agent's, soldiers, and other BSAA personnel, said Jill. Any questions, said Jill? Neither man said anything. Good luck and report to me as soon as you have something, said Jill.

Jill left and Daan turned to Chris. I should get home and get packed, said Daan, and so should you. Are you coming back tonight, asked Chris? Daan hesitated, yeah, sure, said Daan. Chris smiled. I'll see you in a little while said Daan, as he kissed Chris' cheek. Daan packed and returned to Chris' house. Daan sat the suitcase down by the door, Chris, said Daan. Daan walked in the kitchen, Chris, said Daan. Daan turned and saw Chris sitting on the deck through the window. Daan walked out on the deck and saw Chris sitting in a chair staring at the ring in the red box. You're not getting cold feet are you Mr. Redfield, said Daan? Chris snapped the box closed and looked up at Daan and smiled. Daan sat down next to Chris. 

What's on your mind, said Daan. I've never been married before said Chris, and this is not how I ever saw myself doing it, said Chris. Well it will make for one hell of a story, said Daan. Just think, on your next date you could say, hey did I ever tell you that I have an ex-husband, laughed Daan. Chris began to laugh, would be one hell of a way to break the ice, said Chris laughing. What do you say we make some dinner, said Daan? Yes, said Chris I am hungry. You're always hungry, said Daan, I guess it takes a lot of food to keep all those muscles inflated, laughed Daan. Chris raises one of his arms and leans over to Daan, Hey, respect the guns, said Chris. Chris and Daan are sitting on the deck eating, when Chris looks at Daan. Can I ask you something personal, said Chris?

Sure, said Daan. I mean it's very personal, said Chris. You want to know about gay sex, said Daan smiling. If you don't want to talk about it, I will drop it, said Chris. What do you want to know, said Daan? Doesn't that hurt having a guy....you know, said Chris. Fuck me in the ass, said Daan. Yeah, said Chris. If it's done properly, it can be a mind-blowing experience, said Daan. Properly, said Chris. Yes, said Daan. I mean you don't just ram your dick in some guy's ass, although there are some men who like that, said Daan. There has to be some prep done first to prepare for it, said Daan. Like what said Chris? Well you have to make sure that the guy is well lubed before you begin and the other guy should lube himself well also, said Daan. You want to make sure that the guy is relaxed, said Daan. 

Some dude is getting ready to shove his cock in your ass, how do you relax for that, said Chris. Daan laughed, I never thought I would be explaining the mechanics of gay sex to a straight man, said Daan. Tensing up can make it painful, especially if the other guy is on the large side, said Daan. You go slow at first and then you allow things to build from there. Daan stood and walked into the house and returned with his laptop. Here said Daan, as he brought up a clip from a porn of two men having sex. And you're telling me that the guy on the bottom is enjoying having the guy on top pound him into the floor like that, said Chris. Daan laughed, maybe this wasn't the best clip to use, said Daan. Daan found a clip of a man prepping his lover before sex. 

See how he is gently lubing his partner, notice how slow he is going and gentle he is being, said Daan. Daan allowed the clip to continue as the man began sliding his cock into his partner. Notice he is going slow, he stops and allows the man on the bottom to adjust to his cock, said Daan. As the clip played Chris watched as the man increased his thrusts and speed. See how the two men allowed things to build gradually, said Daan. Chris watched as the man pulled his cock from the man and began cumming in the other man's mouth. Guy's like letting other guy's cum in their mouths like that, asked Chris. Daan laughed, some do, said Daan. Have you, asked Chris? Daan looked at Chris, a few times, said Daan. What does it taste like, asked Chris? Salty and sometimes it can have a bit of a chlorine smell to it, said Daan.

And your lesson on gay sex is now complete, said Daan laughing. Daan stood and took his laptop back into the house. Chris suddenly realized that he was hard as a rock and there was a huge pre-cum stain on the front of his shorts. Fuck, said Chris in a low tone. Daan walked back out and Chris scooted his chair closer to the table and smiled at Daan when he sat down. I hope the videos didn't get you too hot and bothered, laughed Daan. Chris laughed, but he was wishing the hard on he had would go away. I want to look and see what you packed, said Daan, I want to make sure you didn't pack anything too butch, laughed Daan. I still need to pack, said Chris. Perfect, said Daan, I'll help you, as Daan stood. Now, said Chris. Yeah, said Daan. 

How about a beer first, said Chris? Sure, said Daan as he walked in to get the beer. Once inside Daan began to laugh, he was sure Chris had a hard on. Later the two men went upstairs and began to go through Chris' clothes. What about this, said Chris holding up a shirt? That's a flannel shirt, and no, said Daan. Daan helped Chris finish packing. It was getting late, well we better get a good night’s sleep, said Daan. The two got ready and went to bed. Are you nervous about tomorrow, said Daan to Chris? A little, said Chris, you? A little, said Daan, but a little nervousness is good, keeps you senses sharp. Daan rolled over to face Chris. Are you sure you're ready for this Chris, asked Daan? Chris leaned over and kissed Daan as Daan kissed him back, Chris rolled on his back bringing Daan with him. 

Daan felt the slightest brush of Chris tongue against his while they were kissing. High voltage electricity shot straight Daan as he broke the kiss with Chris. I think you're ready, said Daan as both men laughed. Good night Chris. Good night Daan. Daan laid on his pillow with his back to Chris. Daan closed his eyes and tried not to think about the hard on he had for Chris. Chris rolled over and placed his back to Daan. Why did he have a raging hard on from kissing Daan. Chris thinks how Daan's tongue has lightly brushed against his. What is happening to me, thought Chris. Why would kissing Daan suddenly start giving him hard on's?


	5. Chapter 5

Chris and Daan boarded the plane for Miami and was led to the first-class section. This is nice, said Chris. The captain came over the intercom and announced for everyone to fasten their seat belts. Once the plane leveled off the announcement was made that people could move around freely. A stewardess stopped by Chris and Daan. Would you like some champagne, she asked? Yes, said Daan. The stewardess returned with two glasses of champagne and handed them to Chris and Daan. Here's to getting married, said Daan as he clinked his glass against Chris' and both drank. That's pretty good, said Chris. Excuse me, said the man across the aisle in a heavy French accent. Did I hear you say that you two are getting married, asked the man? 

Yes, said Daan, we are on our way to Key West for our wedding, You are such a handsome couple, said the French man. Please accept this as a wedding gift, said the man as he handed Daan a bottle of wine. That's very sweet of you, but really you don't have to, said Dan. I insist, said the man, love should always be celebrated. Daan accepted the wine and looked down at the label. Chateau Brion, said Daan. Oh my god I love his wine, said Daan. Thank you, said Daan, are you sure you want to give up such a fine wine as this, asked Daan. But of course, said the man. It's not like I can't get another bottle, I do own the winery, laughed the man. Daan's jaw dropped, your Monsieur Brion, said Daan. The man laughed, so you do drink my wine, said Brion. 

Daan stood and extended his hand to Brion, it's a pleasure to meet you, said Daan shaking Brion's hand. The pleasure is all mine, said Brion. I too am going to Key West, said Brion. You have to come to our wedding said Daan, I insist. If time permits it, I would happy to attend such a wonderful event, said Brion. Daan sat back down. What was that all about, said Chris. That is Monsieur Brion, he makes some of the world’s best wine, said Daan. Too bad he doesn't make beer, said Chris as he looked out the window. Daan had notice a steward and a stewardess looking him and Chris whispering to each. The stewardess approached Daan. I sorry to bother you sir, but did I hear you say you two are on you way to get married. 

Chris turned and put his arm around Daan, you did said Chris, as he kissed Daan's check. I just wanted to say congratulations, said the stewardess. Thanks, said Chris as he turned Daan's head towards him and kissed him. Daan smiled. Daan kept noticing the male steward looking at Chris and smiling. Daan waived for the young man to come over. How can I help you sir, said the steward? You can help me by not looking at my future husband as a snack on a plate, because if you don’t, I'm going to pull your spine out through your fucking nostrils, said Daan. The steward stood and walked to another section of the of the plane. Monsieur Brion began to howl with laughter. Daan looked at Chris. Chris' eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. What, said Daan? That was kinda scary Daan, said Chris. Sometimes you just have to check a bitch, said Daan putting on his head phones.  
Chris and Daan walked through the airport to the baggage claim and was looking for their suit cases. The plane hadn't been unloaded yet so they waited. Chris placed his arm around Daan as they waited, Chris noticed a man looking at them with a look of discuss on his face seeing Chris with his arm around Daan. Chris turned and walked over to the man and looked down at him, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT, yelled Chris at the man. The man terrified turned and hurried away. Daan walked over to Chris and put his hand on his shoulder, Chris it's alright, said Daan. No it's not alright, said Chris, he was looking at us like we...Daan put two of his fingers against Chris' mouth. Chris it's alright, said Daan as he put his arms around Chris. 

Chris calmed down and looked at Daan. Do you have to put up with that kind of bullshit a lot, asked Chris? Sometimes, but I refuse to allow ignorant, small minded people like that to upset me, smiled Daan. Another male couple walked by Chris and Daan as they hugged and smiled. Chris and Daan found their luggage and walked to the car rental counter. While Chris was signing the papers the man that Chris had yelled at earlier returned with two other men.  
There's one of the little faggots right there, said the man as they approached Daan. Oh look it's closet case and his two friends, shit stain and pedophile man, said Daan. The man from before reached for Daan. Daan grabbed the man’s arm twisting it as he drove his foot into the gut of one of the other man standing next to him. 

The third man came after Daan, Daan planted his foot hard against the inside of his knee causing a crunching sound as the man fell down screaming holding his knee. The screaming caught Chris' attention and he turned and saw Daan fighting with the men. Daan twisted the man's arm he had a hold of until a loud snapping noise was heard and the man fell on the ground screaming holding his arm. Daan turn back to the man he had kick in the gut. Looks like it's just me and you shit stain, said Daan smiling. The man stepped towards Daan before Daan could react a large fist attached to an even bigger arm came from behind Daan smashing into the man’s face and a crunching sound was heard. The man fell to the ground unconscious as blood poured from his nose. 

Daan turned and Chris was standing there. Are you alright, said Chris? I'm fine, said Daan. Nice hit, said Daan. Well I couldn't let you have all the fun, said Chris as he kissed Daan. Several people who had witnessed the incident began to clap. Security arrived, Chris and Daan showed them their identification. These men need to be taken into custody and charged with assault upon military personnel, said Chris. You might want to get them some medical attention first said Daan. His nose is going to need be reset, that one is probably going to need a knee replacement, and his arm will need to be reset, said Daan. Chris put his arm around Daan as they walked to pick up the rental car. You're a hell of an agent, said Chris. Right back at you big guy, said Daan.

As Chris and Daan drove towards Key West Daan entered the address into the GPS. The trip should take two hours and eight minutes, said Daan. Daan looked out at the vast wide-open ocean, he had always liked the ocean. If you get tired let me know and I'll be happy to drive, said Daan. Copy that, said Chris. So let's go over somethings, said Daan. Do not use any military terminology while we are here, it could make people suspicious of us, said Daan. I know you really love beer, but only order mixed cocktails, like a pink lady or a loaded Shirley Temple. What the hell is a loaded Shirley Temple, said Chris. It's grenadine, seven up, and a shit load of vodka. Can I get something with one of those little umbrella's in it, laughed Chris? 

Yes, I encourage you to do that, said Daan. Chris and Daan arrived at the hotel and checked in. Daan spotted the tux shop, let's get our tuxes, said Daan. The tailor took each man into a different room to make sure that the tuxes fit properly. Chris and Daan went to the honeymoon suite. Once inside the two began to look around, everything was trimmed in gold gilding and the suite was large. Check this out said Chris from the other room. Daan walked into the large bathroom and found Chris spread out in a heart shaped tub. Check it out, said Chris, I actually fit in here said Chris laying back in the tub with his hands behind his head. That's good, said Daan, do you have any idea how many people have had sex in that thing, said Daan laughing. 

Chris quickly stood up, eww, said Chris. You were probably just now sitting in some strange man's baby jam, said Daan. Chris jumped out of the tub as Daan rolled with laughter. Relax I'm sure they clean it at least once a week, said Daan. Strictly showers while I'm here, said Chris. What do you think they do in there, said Daan? Sink it is, said Chris. Relax, I'm just screwing with you said Daan. There was a knock on the door and Chris went to open it. A dark-haired man came walking into the room pushing a cart, room service, he said as he pushed the cart into the room. Chris closed the door and turned around. I am Juan, said the man and I'm here to brief you and leave you some toys, said Juan. We have confirmed that Ian has arrived, he is staying at a mansion on the south east side of the island, said Juan.

Juan handed Daan an invitation, what's this, said Daan. It's an invitation to a party that is being held there tomorrow night, said Juan. This will give you an opportunity to get entry into the mansion, said Juan. Juan took out a pad and brought up a picture of the mansion. Any way you can get us schematics of the place said Chris. Unfortunately, no, said Juan, the owner has the only known copy. We have been able to map some of the mansion from using telescopes and satellite imaging, said Juan. We tried using wall penetrating radar and had some success, but then we came across this, said Juan. On the second floor the south west room has something in the walls that will not allow us to penetrate it, said Juan. We have tried everything to try and identify the composition of the walls but we come back with nothing, said Juan.

I'm guessing that is where he has probably put the information we are looking for, said Daan. Tomorrow night will be your only shot at retrieving everything, said Juan. Ian is auctioning off the information the day after tomorrow, said Juan. That doesn't leave a whole lot of time, said Daan. That is why I brought you guy's these, said Juan as he removed the top of the cart reveal a stock pile of assorted weapons. Chris smiled broadly at seeing all of the weapons. You're hard as a rock right now, aren't you laughed Daan. Your boss asked me to give this to you specifically, said Juan handing Daan a box. Dann set the box on a side table and opened it. Daan's face lit up when he removed the gun from the box. What is that said Chris. It's a modified R-7, smiled Daan. 

Daan ejected the clip and looked at the bullets. What's so special about it, said Chris. This bad boy shoots rounds that can shred a person almost in half or go through armor like butter, said Daan. Daan picked up one of the bullets from the box and walked over to Chris. See how each bullet’s has what looks like arms extending from it, said Daan. Yeah, said Chris Once fired the arms break off and begin to spin at a higher velocity than what the bullet is traveling at, said Daan. I will meet with you two tomorrow morning, said Juan. Juan left and Chris walked over to Daan, ready to get married, said Chris? Ready, said Daan smiling. Daan picked up his tux and suitcase and walked into the bathroom closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris steeped out of the bathroom dressed in his tux. Daan had never seen such a handsome sight. Chris had trimmed and shaped his thick five o'clock shadow and what remained framed his face perfectly. Chris walked over to Daan; how do I look asked the big guy. Daan stepped up to Chris. Chris, you're gorgeous, said Anders. Daan reached up and straighten Chris' bow tie. Chris looked down and smiled at Daan. Are you ready to become Mr. Redfield, said Chris? I am, said Daan. Do you have your ring, asked Daan? Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out the shiny gold band. Let's go get married, smiled Chris. As the two men stood talking to Jill the wedding music began to play. That's your cue, said Jill. Take your shoes off, said Daan. 

What said Chris? Take your shoes and socks off, were getting married on the beach and you're not supposed to wear shoes, said Daan. Chris looked down at Daan's bare feet. Chris quickly took off his shoes and socks. The two men proceeded to walk to the minister and finally arrived next to him. The minister gave a greeting to all in attendance and spoke about love and the seriousness of the commitment the two men were making to each other. The minister asked Chris and Daan to face each other. Chris read his vows first. Daan, when I met you a cord struck within me, something told me inside that I had to get to know you. I fell fast and I fell hard and I cannot imagine my life without you, said Chris as he read the piece of paper. 

Daan I promise to be the same man twenty years from now that I am today. I will always be there for you no matter what and I will love only you for the rest of my life, said Chris. Daan Anderson, do you accept this vow and promise from Chris, asked the minister. I do, said Daan. Chris took Daan's hand and slid the gold band on his hand. The minister looked at Daan, you may recite your vows to Chris. Daan looked at Chris and his heart just felt like it was going to burst. Chris when I first met you, I thought you were just a handsome face. As we got to know each other I discovered that underneath that handsome face and rugged exterior lies a caring, compassionate, loving man that cares about other sometimes more than himself, said Daan. I promise to always be there for you and to make your happiness a priority over my own. I promise to love only you for the rest of my life, said Daan. Christopher Redfield, do you accept this vow and promise from Daan, asked the minister. I do, said Chris. Daan took Chris' hand and placed the gold band on his finger. 

Chris and Daan joined hands and looked at each other. By the power invested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Redfield, you may kiss your husband, said the minister. Chris looked down at Daan and placed his hands on each side of Daan's head and leaned down and kissed Daan passionately, Daan placed his hand on the back of Chris' head and returned the passion in his kiss. Chris pulled back from Daan and seen small tears forming in his eyes. You alright, said Chris, as he placed his hands on Daan's shoulders. Yeah, said Daan, I always cry at wedding he laughed. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan this time wrapping his arms around Daan and drawing him against him. The wedding guests beginning to clap, there were even a few cat calls from the guests. Chris took Daan's hand as they walked down the carpet towards the reception area.

Chris and Daan sat at the wedding table as guests they had never met stood and made toasts to them and made speeches were made up facts. Daan looked up and saw Monsieur Brion approaching the table. Daan stood and went around the table to greet him. Monsieur Brion, said Daan as he kissed both of his cheeks. Daan you look fantastik, said Brion in French. Thank you, said Daan and I'm so glad you could make it. Brion walked over to Chris who stood up and extended his hand to Brion. Monsieur Redfield, you are a most fortunate man to have such a handsome man as your husband, I am green with envy, said Brion. I wish you both love and happiness. Daan returned to the table and sat down next to Chris. Chris took Daan's hand in his and kissed it. 

Daan placed his hand on the back of Chris head and gently pulled him down into a kiss. Chris drew Daan's forehead against his and closed his eyes. There was a flash as the photographer took a picture, I think that is the best shot I got all day, said the photographer. The waiters and waitress began to bring out the food for everyone. Finally, said Chris, I'm starving. Daan cut a piece of his steak and feed it to Chris as Chris leaned down and kissed him. A lady approached the table, I just wanted to wish you both the best, you two are just so handsome, said the lady. Jill sat down next to Daan. You two are amazing, said Jill. A couple came up to the table and wished Chris and Daan their best. Did you instruct people to come up to us like this, said Daan? 

No, said Jill. No one here besides me and a few others know that you two are agents, said Jill. Everyone else thinks this is a real wedding, said Jill. The cake was brought out and Chris and Daan stepped over to it and picked up the knife and sliced a piece. Daan placed the piece on a plate. Daan broke a piece off and placed it in Chris' mouth. Chris took Daan's hand and licked a small piece of frosting from his finger. Chris smiled a cocky smile at Daan. Daan looked at Chris, Oh, you want to play, said Daan smiling. Chris broke a piece of the cake off and placed it in Daan's mouth. Daan took Chris' hand and put Chris' finger in his mouth and then slowly sucked it as he withdrew it from his mouth while looking at Chris. Chris looked at Daan his lips slightly parted as he watched Daan slowly withdraw his finger from his mouth, feeling Daan's tongue slide against his finger as Daan withdrew it from his mouth.

Chris was getting hard; it was one of the hottest things Chris had ever seen. Daan reached up and slowly wipe a crumb from Chris' mouth. Daan reached up and place his hand on the back of Chris' neck and drew him down. What did you think about that big boy, said Daan? That was hot, said Chris as he kissed Daan. The crowd began to clap as the two kissed. Now if the newlyweds will take the floor and begin their dance. Chris looked down at Daan. Dance, said Chris looking a little panicked. Yes, said Daan. It's tradition that the newlyweds have the first dance before the others join in, said Daan. Daan, I don't know how to dance, said Chris. Can you waltz, asked Daan? No, said Chris, the only dancing I do is drunk dancing, said Chris.

Alright said Daan. I'm going to put my arms around your neck and you need to put your arms around my waist, just like we did back at your house, remember, said Daan. Chris nodded. You got this, said Daan winking. Now lead me out to the center of the dance floor, said Daan. Chris led Daan to the center of the dance floor as the music started. Daan placed his arms around Chris' neck as Chris placed his hands on Daan's waist. Daan immediately recognized the song that was playing because it was one of his favorites. It was "Fire walk with me" by Angelo Badalamenti. Chris and Daan began to sway to the music. Chris looked down at Daan, did I tell you how handsome you look tonight, said Chris. Daan smiled, you look absolutely smoking hot, there's not a man or woman in this room that wouldn't want to be with you, said Daan. 

Chris leaned down and kissed Daan as they continued to sway to the music. Chris ran his hands down and cupped Daan's ass and smiled. Daan ran his hands down over Chris' muscular ass and gave a little squeeze. Chris looked at Daan and smiled as his eye brows raised, that is the first time you have ever grabbed my ass, said Chris laughing. Well get used to it because I'm going to be doing it a lot over the coming days, said Daan. Chris looked down at Daan, yes sir, said Chris. Chris and Daan had been so preoccupied that they hadn't notice that the music had changed and they were now surrounded by the other guests who were dancing. Chris and Daan walked to the table and sat down when a dark-haired man approached the table. 

The man looked at Chris, may I have a dance with your handsome husband asked the man? Chris looked at Daan, and Daan lightly shrugged one of his shoulders. Sure, said Chris. Daan stood and walked around the table and up to the man. The man slightly bowed and offered his hand to Daan. Daan took the man's hand and he led Daan out onto the dance floor. Daan placed his hand on the man's shoulder and his other hand in the man's hand, as the man place a hand on Daan's waist.  
So who are you, said Daan. My name is agent Adam Evans, said Adam. What do you want, said Daan? Jill asked me to introduce myself, said Adam, I will be your back up if you need me. I see, said Daan. Adam looked down at Daan, I've heard a lot about you Daan, said Adam, from the other agents. 

You're well liked, you always complete your mission, and they say you are quite the bad ass, said Adam. Thanks, said Daan. The other agents were telling the truth when they said you were handsome, but that word does not do you justice, said Adam. Oh, said Daan, and what word would you use to describe me, said Daan. Breath taking, said Adam smiling. I know this marriage is just a cover and I was wondering when the mission is over if we could maybe go out and have a drink, said Adam? Daan smiled at Adam, we'll see, said Daan. I'm not going to pretend like I'm not interested Daan, said Adam, because I am. There is something about you that just draws people in and you need to know that I have certainly been drawn in, said Adam smiling at Daan. 

Like I said, we'll see, said Daan. The song ended and Adam kissed Daan's hand, thank you for the dance, said Adam. Adam turned and walked into the crowd. Daan blew out a breath and returned to Chris. Everything okay, said Chris? Yeah, said Daan. That is Agent Adam Evans and he will be our back up while we are here. From the way he was looking at you I can see exactly what he wants you back up, said Chris laughing. Why Mr. Redfield are you....jealous, said Daan. Well we have only been married less than three hours and you're already out whoring around with other men, said Chris laughing. Daan sat on Chris' lap and put his hand on the back of Chris' head and stroked his hair. You mean you didn't know you were marrying a slut, said Daan. 

Daan leaned in close to Chris face, I'm a dirty, filthy, nasty little whore that loves to do disgusting things, said Daan. Chris swallowed hard as a flash of Daan sucking his cock went before him. Daan busted out laughing. Chris began to laugh. Let's go for a walk on the beach, said Daan. Chris stood and took Daan's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Daan and Chris returned to their room. Both men were tired after the night events. Daan changed into his bed clothes and hung his tux in the closet. Daan sat on the bed and stretched. Chris came out of the bathroom and hung his tux in the closet and fell onto the bed. Tired, said Daan. Yes, said Chris. I didn't know that getting married could be so exhausting, said Chris. Daan laughed. What are we doing tomorrow asked Chris? Juan is going to stop by and update us and then we have the newlywed boot camp, said Daan. Newlywed boot camp, said Chris sitting up. Yeah, said Daan, apparently, it's something Jill signed us up for. Chris laid next to Daan. What is it, asked Chris? I'm not sure, said Dann, but I guess we will find out tomorrow, said Daan. 

Daan walked over to the table and picked up a bottle of water and set it om the night stand and sat down on the bed. Chris sat up on his knees and began to rub Daan's shoulders. How are you feeling Mr. Redfield, said Chris? Tired and anxious, said Daan, I really want to get this information back. We will, said Chris. Daan reached up and patted Chris' hand. It's late, said Daan, we should get some sleep. Chris and Daan lay down and go to sleep. Daan wakes the next morning and he is snuggled against something warm and firm. Daan opens his eyes to find himself laying across Chris' chest with Chris' arm around his shoulders. Daan closes his eyes and and lays there for a moment enjoying the warmth of Chris body and the strong arm cast across his shoulders.

Daan thinks to himself, "if only I could wake up every morning like this". Daan listens to Chris' heart beat and feels the rise and fall of Chris' chest as he sleeps. Daan runs his hand across the hair on Chris' chest. Chris responds by holding Daan tighter. If only you felt the same way Christopher Redfield, thought Daan to himself. Daan breathed in Chris' scent, the man even smelled hot. Daan went to get up and Chris came awake, no, said Chris in a sleepy voice, stay and snuggle, said Chris. Daan laid back down and Chris put both of his arms around Daan and gave him a lite squeeze. We should be getting up, said Daan. NO, said Chris. You do this every time, said Chris. I'll be nice and warm and then you want to get up and then I get all cold, said Chris. 

Daan chuckled. We really need to get up Chris, said Daan. Chris shock his no. and placed Daan in a firmer hug. Chris, said Daan. NO, said Chris and you can't make me. Oh really, said Daan. Daan grabbed Chris' ribs and began to tickle him causing Chris to release Daan. ALRIGHT, said Chris laughing. Chris looked up at Daan, good morning Mr. Redfield, said Chris. Good morning Mr. Redfield, said Daan. Chris leaned up and gave Daan a quick peck on the mouth and got out of bed. I was going to order room service, said Daan, what do you want for breakfast? Lots and lots of bacon, said Chris. Daan laughed and picked up the phone. Juan arrived with the food and stepped into the room. Not a whole lot to update you on said Juan. 

Proceed with the plan as we discussed, said Juan. If you need back up call Adam, said Juan. Chris and Daan had coffee and ate breakfast. I'm going to grab a shower, said Chris. Chris got up and walked into the bedroom, what do you think I should wear, said Chris? Daan walked into the bedroom and over to Chris. Daan picked out a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt for Chris. This shirt is a little tight on me said Chris. All your shirts are tight on you, laughed Daan. Chris smacked Daan on the ass as he walked by to the bathroom, smart ass, said Chris. Daan laughed. Once Chris was done Daan got his shower and got dressed. What do you think we can expect from this Newlywed Boot Camp, said Chris? I'm not sure, said Daan. Chris and Daan arrived at the location for the boot camp, but no one was there.

I guess we should make ourselves comfortable, said Daan. The outside space was arranged with daybeds, loungers made for two and pillow beds. Chris and Daan climbed onto the daybed and made themselves comfortable. Another couple came in and looked at Chris and Daan on the daybed. Daan laid his head back against Chris' chest as Chris put his arm around Daan. The two men walked over to Chris and Daan. Hi I'm Pat and the hung-over guy next to me is my husband Luke, as they held out their hands to Chris and Daan. Hi, I'm Daan and this is my husband Chris, said Daan and shook the couple’s hands. When did you two get married, asked Pat? Last night, said Chris. Well congratulations, said Pat, we got married last night too. 

Would you like something to drink, Chris asked Daan? I would love a mimosa, said Daan. Oh that does sound delicious, said Pat. Chris stood and looked at Luke, I guess we should get our gorgeous husbands something to drink, said Chris. Chris and Luke left to get the drinks. Pat looked at Daan, please don't take this the wrong way, but your husband is super-hot, laughed Pat. Thank you, said Daan. You two look so happy together, said Pat. Thanks said Daan, you and Luke look very happy. We are, even though when we got to our room last night he passed out, laughed Pat. Well there is always tonight, said Daan grinning. Chris and Luke returned and Chris handed Daan his mimosa, thank you, said Daan. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan, I love you, said Chris, the words causing a surprise in Daan. 

I love you too, said Daan looking into Chris' eyes. Daan noticed a sincerity in Chris' eyes, it was almost like Chris was serious. Other couples began to arrive and everyone introduced themselves. The counselor arrived and announced that they would be getting started. I would like for each couple to introduce themselves and tell us a little something about themselves, said the counselor. Let's start with you, said the counselor looking at Chris and Daan. My name is Daan Redfield and this is my husband Chris Redfield and we are from Harrison, Ohio, said Daan. I'm a Social Worker and Chris is a Security Specialist, said Daan. So how did you two meet, ask one of the other Couples? I volunteered to help gather donations for the agency that Daan worked for and they assigned us as a team, said Chris. 

The moment I saw him I was hooked, said Chris as he looked at Daan. The second I met Chris I was just drawn to him, said Daan, not just because he's insanely hot, he's just a gentle giant, said Daan. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan. The counselor began to talk about how to be a good husband and listening to each other. Once the session was over Chris and Daan laid on the day bed talking and laughing. The counselor walked over to them, I wanted to speak to you two alone, said the counselor. Chris and Daan sat up, about what, said Chris. Well I couldn't help but notice that the two of you seem somewhat distant with each other, said the counselor. Distant, said Daan. I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but as a counselor, I'm trained to notice these kind of things and I want to ask if you two have any problems you would like to discuss with me, asked the counselor? 

Like what, said Chris narrowing his eye brows. You two just seem like you're not that affectionate with one another, said the counselor. Oh, you want to see affection, said Chris. Chris grabbed Daan and kissed him passionately, Daan could feel Chris tongue rolling across his and returned Chris' passion. The other couples stopped and starred at Chris and Daan as they continued to kiss. Daan begins to pull at Chris being lost in Chris' overwhelming kiss. Chris broke the kiss and looked down at Daan, Daan was panting. I stand corrected, said the counselor and walked away. We should get back to the room, said Daan. Chris continued to look at Daan and breathed heavily. Chris realized he had a raging hard on, maybe we should just hang here for a while, said Chris as his face went red. 

Chris, is everything alright, asked Daan. Chris suddenly burst out laughing, I'm fine, said Chris and continued to laugh. What's going on Chris, said Daan? Nothing, said Chris as he laughed. What's so funny, asked Daan? Chris just shook his head and continued to laugh. How about I go get us something to drink, said Daan. Chris put his hands on Daan's upper arms, Daan please don't get up, said Chris laughing. Chris what's........then Daan looked at Chris. Is that what I think it is, said Daan? Chris really began to laugh and put his face into Daan's shoulder. Daan looked down and seen the huge bulge in Chris' shorts. How....said Daan. Chris looked at Daan still laughing and his face completely red, I don't know, it just happened, said Chris. 

Daan started laughing, well make it go away, said Daan. I'm trying, said Chris laughing. Daan continued to laugh and giggle. Close your eyes, said Daan. Chris closed his eyes and continued to giggle. I want you to picture ice burgs, snow, cold air, said Daan. Chris busted out laughing and laid his head against the day bed, it's not working, laughed Chris. Chris we can't stay here all day, said Daan. Look at me, said Daan. I want you to focus on the mission and focus on our objective, said Daan. You are a soldier, said Daan. Chris busted out laughing as did Daan. Well I thought it was worth a shot, said Daan. Chris was finally able to regain control and get the hard on to go away. You good, asked Daan. Yeah, said Chris smiling.

The two men returned to their room. I think I'm going to take a nap said Daan. Daan walked into the bedroom and laid down. Chris walked outside and sat on the small patio. Chris thought about Daan and how he had tasted Daan with the kissed they shared earlier. Chris realized that he could not deny how he was feeling about Daan any longer. Chris leaned his head back and stared off. Chris knew he had to tell Daan how he was feeling. How would Daan react, would he be pissed at Chris for having feelings for him and not saying something sooner. Would Daan even be interested in him period. Chris breathed deeply and rubbed his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Daan sat up on the side of the bed and stretched. The nap had done him wonders. Daan thought about Chris earlier and the whole hard on incident. Daan flashed back to feeling Chris tongue against his when Chris kissed him. The man had made all of Dann's defense's crumble and in that moment Daan was ready to give himself totally over to Chris. Daan put his head in his hands, Focus, said Daan. You have a mission to complete, said Daan to himself. Daan walked into the next room and saw Chris sitting outside on the patio staring off into the distance, he was deep in thought. Daan walked outside and sat down next to Chris. Chris turned and smiled at Daan, feel better, said Chris. Yes, said Daan. You seemed to be deep in thought there, everything alright, asked Daan? 

Yeah, said Chris. We should get some lunch, said Daan. Yeah, said Chris. Daan went to stand and Chris caught Daan by the wrist. Daan I need to say something, said Chris. Daan sat back down, what's on your mind, said Daan? I....um....I mean....maybe we should try one of the local restaurant's, said Chris smiling. Sure, said Daan. Daan got up and walked back into the room. You fucking dick, said Chris to himself. Chris just couldn't seem to form the words he really wanted to say to Daan. Chris was frustrated with himself for not manning up and tell Daan how he was feeling. The two men walked a couple of blocks from the hotel and found a little Café and sat down. The waitress brought menu's and the two men browsed while waiting for their drink order. 

The waitress returned, I'll have the steak, rare, with a baked potato with sour cream, chives and if you could throw a little bacon on there that would be great, said Chris. Daan chuckled, I'll have the grilled sword fish, with the basil salad, said Daan. The waitress left to place their order. A short time later the waitress returned with their order. Chris sliced off a piece of the steak and put it in his mouth. MMMF, said Chris. Chris took another bite of the steak and Daan could have sworn he heard Chris growl. Are you eating it or fucking it, laughed Daan? Chris looked at Daan and smiled as he chewed the steak. Chris cut a piece of the steak and reached over to Daan. Daan opened his mouth and accepted the piece of steak. That's good, said Daan. Daan cut a piece of the swordfish and reached over to Chris. 

Chris drew back from the bite and wrinkled his nose, I don't like fish, said Chris. Try it, it's delicious, said Daan. Chris closed his eyes and allowed Daan to put the fish in his mouth. Chris opened his eyes as he chewed, that's not bad, said Chris. I want to take you shopping when we're done, said Daan. For what, said Chris. You need an outfit for the party tonight, said Daan. I have clothes at the hotel, said Chris. Yes, but I want to make you look a bit more.....sexier for tonight, said Daan. I have sexy clothes, said Chris. No you don't, said Daan. Your clothes say "I'm a dude", said Daan. You need clothes for tonight that says I'm a hot fucking stud and you want to fuck me, said Daan. Your cargo shorts and t-shirts just don't send that message, giggled Daan. I have sexy clothes, mumbled Chris.

Chris and Daan walked into a clothing shop to look at outfits. A salesman walks up to Chris and Daan, Hello and welcome to CRASH, I'm Dorian. You two must be newlyweds, said Dorian? Yes, we were married last night, said Daan. And aren't you just all kinds of deliciousness, said Dorian looking at Chris. How can I help you kids, said Dorian? I need to get him an outfit for a party tonight, said Daan. What kind of look are you going for, said Dorian? He needs something that says, "I'm a total slut but you could never have me", said Daan. Guuurl, I've got just the thing, said Dorian. Dorian walked over to Chris and began to look him up and down, so size 34 waist, inseam is 36, and you're going to need at least an extra-large shirt for those shoulders and chest, said Dorian. 

Chris looked at Dorian in amazement, how did you know my size's, said Chris. Dorian laugh, honey it's what I do, now let's slut you up, said Dorian. Dorian select some pants and shirts for Chris to try on. The dressing room is back there and you two behave while you're back there, said Dorian. Daan pulled the curtain on the dressing room. Let's start with the black slacks and the green shirt, said Daan. Chris pulled his t-shirt over his head and pulled on the green shirt. Chris unbuttoned his cargo shorts and let them fall to the floor. Chris where is your underwear, said Daan. I'm free balling today, said Chris grinning. Chris pulled on the black slacks. Everything is too tight, said Chris. Everything is supposed to be too tight, laughed Daan.

Daan pulled the curtain and walked out followed by Chris. Daan and Dorian looked at Chris. No, no, no, said Dorian, that will not do. What's wrong with it, said Chris. You look like you're getting ready for the office, said Daan. Chris walked back into the dressing room followed by Daan. Chris tried on a pair of pants with three buttons down the crotch and a multi-colored button down. Chris and Daan stepped out. Daan stepped back and looked at Chris. Daan stepped over and unbuttoned Chris' shirt down to his navel and stepped back. That would be perfect for Pride or the club, said Dorian. Try on the jeans and the blue shirt, said Daan. Daan looked over and seen a pair of gold micro shorts and a matching gold tank with a plunging neck line. 

Chris stepped out wearing the jeans and pull over. That's it, said Daan and Dorian. One quick change, said Daan. Daan picked a black v neck pull over and handed it to Chris. Try this one. Chris pulled the blue shirt off and handed it to Daan. OH MY LORD IN HEAVEN, said Dorian as he admired Chris' sculpted chest and abs. Dorian leaned over to Daan, girl how the hell are you even walking today, said Dorian? Daan laughed, I'm managing. Chris pulled on the black v neck and looked at Daan and Dorian. YAS, said Dorian snapping his fingers at Chris. I agree, said Daan, Chris you look smoking hot. Chris smiled. Daan picked up the gold shorts and tank, just one more thing I want you to try on, said Daan as he handed the clothes to Chris. 

Chris looked down at the clothes, I don't think one of my balls would fit in this, said Chris. Humor me, said Daan. Chris went back into the dressing room and changed. After a couple of minutes Chris hadn't come out. Everything alright Chris, said Daan. I feel ridiculous, said Chris. Oh please, said Dorian, a hot ass man like you would look good in anything. Chris pulled back the curtain and stepped out. The gold fabric strained over Chris' muscular body and the micro shorts barely contained Chris' cock and balls. Daan and Dorian lifted their phones up and snapped a picture at the same time. That better not end up on line said Chris as he walked back in the dressing room to change. Don't worry, said Dorian, this goes into my private collection as Dorian and Daan laugh.

Chris and Daan returned to their room. Daan took out his pad and was going over what information they had on the mansion's layout. Chris sat down next to Daan. Do I have to wear that tonight, said Chris? Daan looked at Chris, yes, I need all eyes on you to create a distraction so I can slip upstairs to search for the stolen information, said Daan. Why can't you dress like the slut tonight, said Chris. Because you're hot and and will draw more attention, said Daan. You're hot, said Chris. Not as hot as you, said Daan as he continued to view the layout of the mansion. Chris turned Daan's face towards his, you're right about one thing said Chris. You're not as hot as me, you're way hotter, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Daan.

Daan could feel the passion in Chris' kiss, this was no pretend kiss. Daan kissed Chris back and matched the passion that Chris was giving him. Chris and Daan continued to kiss as passion and desire exploded between them. Daan pulled Chris' shirt off over his head as Chris pulled off Daan's. Chris picked up Daan and carried him to the bed. As they lay on the bed kissing and their hands exploring each other, Daan has a sudden moment of clarity and breaks his kiss with Chris. What's wrong, said Chris, looking confused. We can't do this Chris, said Daan. Daan sat up on the bed and Chris sat up next to him. Did I do something wrong, said Chris looking straight ahead. Daan turns Chris' face towards his. Chris you did nothing wrong, said Daan.

I just had no idea you felt like this about me, said Daan. I was going to tell you before we left for lunch but I lost my nerve, said Chris. The reason we can't do this now is we are going on a mission in two hours and we have to focus on the objective and not each other, said Daan. We can't get distracted, said Daan as he leaned closer to Chris. That would be really bad, said Chris as he leaned down to Daan and kissed him. The two kissed for what seemed like infinity. Daan broke the kiss, Chris, said Daan panting. Chris' chest rose and fell as he breathed heavy. Right, said Chris. Let's review the mansion layout said Daan. Right mansion layout, said Chris.


	9. Chapter 9

Let's go over the plan again, said Daan. Once we are inside, we will walk around, have some wine and you will need to flirt, shamelessly, said Daan. Flirt, said Chris, but we are married. I know but, you are playing the role of a slut and sluts flirt, said Daan. Just look at the other men, smile, wink, hell blow kisses at them, said Daan. Alright, said Chris. Now go get slutted up, said Daan smacking Chris on the ass. There was a knock on the door, Daan opened the door to find agent Adam Evans standing there. Agent Evans, said Daan. Good I caught you before you left, said Adam. What's going on, said Daan. You can't use that invitation, said Adam. Why, said Daan? Our intel informed us that certain invitations were flagged and yours was one of them, said Adam. 

If you and Chris go there tonight, they will be watching you like a hawk, said Adam. Son of bitch, said Daan. Chris stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Adam. Does he know he's dressed like a total man slut, said Adam? That was the idea, said Chris. Change of plans, said Daan. We have to find another way into the mansion, said Daan. I got to get back, said Adam. Adam walked over to Daan, you look awesome tonight Daan, said Adam, as he smiled at Daan. Thanks, said Daan. I thought you said you had to go, said Chris glaring at Adam. Adam smiled and left. Chris was mumbling something under his breath. It was just a compliment Chris, said Daan. Yeah well, he better "compliment" someone else, said Chris. Daan laughed and walked over to Chris, are you jealous, said Daan.

I didn't like the way he looked at you or the way he "complimented", said Chris making air quotes. Daan put his arms around Chris' waist, you're jealous, said Daan laughing. Alright maybe I am a little jealous, but I don't want other men looking or talking to you like that, said Chris. That's hot, said Daan. Really, said Chris. Oh yeah, said Daan as Chris leaned down and kissed him. Kissing later, work now, said Daan. Daan was going over the plans of the mansion again. I think I figured something out, said Chris. What, said Daan. You were planning on going up the staircase off from the kitchen, right, said Chris? Yeah, said Daan. What if we just sneaked onto the property and to that staircase, said Chris. Daan thought for a moment, that could work, said Daan.

Should we change, said Chris? No, we need to look like guests if we are discovered, said Daan. We can access the property from the beach, security is going to be tight there due to the openness of the beach access but I think I know a way we can get in, said Daan. How, said Chris? Ever made out on a beach with a hot guy before, said Daan smiling? Chris smiled back at Daan. Chris and Daan walked to the beach and followed it until they could see the mansion. As they got closer Dann began to pick out the men in suits who were most likely security. Daan took Chris by the hand and walked into the Palmetto trees that grew along the beach. Once they were close Daan turned to Chris, take off your shirt, said Daan. Chris removed his shirt.

Daan unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, he lowered his pants exposing a part of his pelvis. Chris swallowed hard at seeing Daan do this. Daan reached over and did the same thing to Chris' pants. Lay down, said Daan. Now run your hand down the back of my pants and cupped my ass. Daan didn't have to tell Chris twice as he did what Daan told him. Daan laid across Chris chest, now we need to be loud, said Daan. Daan ran his hand down the front of Chris' pants grazing his cock. Sorry, said Daan as he pulled his hand back a little but keeping them in Chris' pants. Ready, said Daan. Chris nodded. OH GOD CHRIS YES,TAKE ME RIGHT HERE, yelled Daan. Daan looked at Chris, now you, said Daan. Chris looked like a deer in headlights, say something, said Daan. 

OH DAAN,.....I WANT ..TO...DO YOU RIGHT HERE, yelled Chris. Really, said Dann, do me is the best you could come up with. I'm trying, said Chris. Just follow my lead, said Daan. YES CHRIS GIVE ME THAT HUGE COCK OF YOURS, yelled Daan. Daan seen the security guy approaching and he shined his light on Chris and Daan. Daan gasped and stood up. What are you, some kind of perv, yelled Daan at the security guy? Chris stood and put Daan behind him, can't a newlywed couple have some privacy, barked Chris. The security guy began to stutter. Daan pulled his pants up and rebuttoned them as Chris pulled his shirt back on and buttoned his pant. Come on honey, I need some champagne and to find our host and let him know that he has peeping toms for security men, said Daan. 

Chris and Daan begin to walk away, I'm so sorry sir, said the security guy, as Chris and Daan headed for the mansion. Chris looked down at Daan, goddamn you're good, said Chris. Daan just smiled. Chris and Daan made their way into the mansion and picked up a glass of Champagne. Do you remember when I told you to flirt and be slutty, said Daan. Don't, we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to us, said Daan. Chris and Daan strolled through he people and smiled. Chris was getting a lot of looks from both men and women. Chris and Daan continued to walk around when Daan spotted something. Chris two o'clock, said Daan, it's Ian. Chris casually looked around the room taking in Ian's position. Daan watched as a waited came out the door not far from where they were standing. 

That's our way in, said Daan. Good evening said Ian, as he walked up to Daan. I don't believe we have been introduced, said Ian. Hello, said Daan as he shook Ian's hand. I'm Daan Carsen and, Daan looked next to him and noticed that Chris was gone. My husband has seemed to disappeared, said Daan smiling. I must say your home is spectacular, said Daan, how many square feet is it? It's 8800 square feet said Ian. The interior design is absolutely amazing, said Daan. Yes and quite expensive, said Ian, smiling. A man in a suite walked up to Ian and whispered something in his ear. Would you please excuse me, said Ian, smiling? Of course, said Daan.

Daan, said Chris. Daan turned and saw Chris standing in the doorway. Daan casually walked over and through the door. I wondered where you went, said Daan. I waited until one of the waiters came out and slipped in, said Chris. Chris and Daan made their way down the hall towards the kitchen. Chris and Daan seen a waiter coming carrying a tray of Champagne. Daan pushed Chris against the wall, grab my ass, said Daan. Chris grabbed Daan's ass as Daan pulled Chris' mouth down on his. The waiter passed by unfazed by the sight of Chris and Daan kissing. Daan broke the kiss, alright let's go, said Daan. Once at the end of the hall, Chris and Daan made their way past the kitchen staff who didn't even look their way and over to the staircase leading upstairs. 

Daan saw one of the security guys coming from the other direction. Daan jumped on Chris and locked his legs around Chris' waist. Put me against the wall, said Daan. Chris pushed Daan against the wall. Now kiss me like you're getting ready to fuck me, said Daan. Chris kissed Daan, his tongue slowly brushing against Daan's . Chris put's Daan's hands above his head and holds them against the wall with one hand as he puts his other hand gently around Daan's throat. Excuse me, said the security guy, but you can't be back here. Daan breaks his kiss with Chris and acts startled. Chris put's Daan down and Daan walks up to the security guy. HOW DARE YOU, screamed Daan. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO INTERUPT ME AND MY HUSBAND, yelled Daan? 

Dann steps into the security guys face, DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHO I AM, screamed Daan. The yelling caught the attention of some of the kitchen staff and they began to look in Dann's direction. Ian and I are not only best friends but I have been his business partner for over ten years, hissed Daan. Daan turned to the kitchen staff that was watching. RETURN TO WORK, yelled Daan. IAN IS NOT PAYING YOU TO STAND AROUND, yelled Daan. The kitchen staff quickly went back into the kitchen. Daan turned back to the security guy, what's your name, spat Daan? It's Kevin, sir. Well Kevin, I will be mentioning this to Ian so don't be surprised when you find a pink slip with your paycheck, said Daan. Now get your ass out of my face before I really lose my temper, said Daan. Kevin nodded to Daan and continued down the hall. Daan turned to Chris, Chris was standing looking down at Daan, his eyes wide. I had no idea you were this good, said Chris. Let's just hope he doesn't come back, said Daan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris and Dann made their way up the long staircase. Daan could see a guard standing at the top of the stairs. I got it, whispered Chris. Chris stealthily made his way towards the guard. Daan is impressed with how quite Chris could be for being such a big guy. Chris punches the guard in the throat and then drives the guards head into his knee dropping the guard on the floor. Daan walks to Chris' side. Nice, said Daan. You're up, said Chris. Daan walks over to the door and pulls the electronic lock pick from his pocket and adheres it just above the lock on the door. The meter on the electronic lock pick begins to roll and four numbers lock in place as Daan here's the lock on the door click. Got it, said Daan, as he opened the door. Chris dragged the unconscientious guard into the room and laid him in the floor. 

You need to go back out and stand where the guard was, said Daan. Why, said Chris. In case another guard comes by, if he doesn't see someone standing there he might get concerned and come investigate, said Daan. I got this, said Daan. Chris returned to the hallway. Daan began to search the room for a safe, he had looked behind every picture in the room and found nothing. Daan looked at a stand in one of the corners and walked over to it and moved it. Daan looked down and seen the safe face and knelt down. Daan attached the electronic decoder to the safe lock. After a minute Daan heard the safe unlock and he opened it. Daan removed the stacks of money and picked up a black box and opened it and a card fell out.

Daan picked up the card and read it. To Lee, all my love, Ian. Daan looked down at the large diamond solitaire earrings and matching diamond bracelet, he could not resist trying everything on. Daan walked over to a mirror and looked at the earrings, it's like they were made for me, said Daan. The door opened and Chris stuck his head in, did you find it, said Chris? Daan rushed back over to the safe and continued to remove its contents and found a jump drive with the word NIGHTBIRD on it. Daan stood and put the drive in his pocket, GOT IT, said Daan. Daan stepped out of the room and walked over to Chris. Where did you get the rocks, said Chris looking at Daan's ears? SHIT, said Daan, he had forgotten to take the earrings and bracelet off. We have to go, said Chris and he started down the stairs with Daan right behind him.

Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs Chris and Daan saw several armed men in suits running towards them, this way, said Daan as he and Chris took off down the opposite hall. The men began to fire at Chris and Daan. Chris stops and grabs Daan and pulls him against his chest, keep your face pressed against my chest and hold on, said Chris. Chris jumped backwards hitting the large plate glass window shattering it, Chris felt a sharp pain in his back as he hit the ground. Chris was already on his knees looking at Daan, you alright, said Chris. Yeah, said Daan as the two men stood and took off running. Daan could see a shard of glass sticking out of Chris' back as a large blood stain formed. The two men took cover behind a palm tree. 

Turn around, said Daan. Brace yourself, said Daan as he pulled the shard of glass from Chris' back. Chris let out a grunt and cussed. Chris could see the armed men coming out of the window that he had broken through and an alarm began to sound. We got to move said Chris, we need to make it to the beach said Daan. We need to split up, said Daan. NO, said Chris. Chris if we can make them focus on more than one target, we can make them split their forces as well, said Daan. WE'RE NOT SPLITTING UP, yelled Chris. Alright, said Daan as he put his hand and Chris' arm. The beach is about five hundred feet that way, said Daan, the BSAA reinforcements should be there by the time we get there, said Daan. Ready, said Daan. Chris leaned over and gave Daan a quick kiss, ready said Chris.

Chris and Daan took off running for the beach as the men continued to fire at them. Daan suddenly let's out a yell and falls to the ground. DAAN, yelled Chris as he ran over to Daan on the ground. Daan had been shot in the back, Chris sat Daan up and put his arm around his waist and stood him up. Chris looked towards the beach and seen soldiers in black uniforms with the letters BSAA across their chest running towards them. Come on Daan, said Chris as he scooped Daan up in his arms and began to run toward the soldiers. Chris made it to the beach and sat Daan down, let me see, said Chris as he tore Daan's shirt open to look at the gun shot. I'm okay, said Daan. You're not okay, said Chris, you've been shot. I NEED A FUCKING MEDIC OVER HERE NOW, yelled Chris. 

Two soldiers approached Chris carrying med kits. Sir I need for you to move so I can treat him, said the young woman to Chris. Chris hesitantly moved back a few feet but remained close. The bullet is still lodged in his shoulder, we need to get him to a treatment facility, said the medic. We have a transport standing by, said the medic. Chris picked Daan up in his arms, lead the way, said Chris. Chris followed the medic to the transport and placed Daan on the gurney. Chris, said Jill as she ran over to him. Are you alright, said Jill? Yeah, but Daan's been shot. Jill looked in the back of the transport and saw Daan on the gurney. I'm fine, said Daan. Daan winced in pain as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the jump drive. 

Daan tossed the drive to Jill, I think you were looking for that smiled Daan. Ma'am we have to get him to the hospital, said the medic to Jill. Chris climbed in the back of the transport and sat next to Daan. What are you doing, said Daan? I'm not leaving you, said Chris. Daan took Chris' hand, you have a duty to this mission and to the BSAA, said Daan. Chris started to say something, do your duty, said Daan as he smiled at Chris. You can come find me when you're done, said Daan. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan, I'll be there as soon as I can, said Chris. Jill had watched the exchange between the two men and began to tear up. Chris climbed out of the transport as the medic closed the door and the transport left. Jill looked at Chris, you have true feelings for him, don't you said Jill smiling? 

Chris began to grin and looked at Jill, I do, said Chris. Jill hugged Chris, I'm very happy for you, said Jill, now let's go have a chat with Ian. Daan laid on the hospital bed wondering what was happening with Chris. Daan drifted off to sleep and woke a few hours later. Daan looked down and seen Chris resting his head on the bed. Daan reached down and gently stroked Chris' hair and watched him sleep. Chris looked almost angelic compared to the rough look he usually wore. Chris opened his eyes and sat up looking at Daan. Hey, said Chris placing his hand on Daan's cheek. Hey said Daan. Are you alright said Chris? Fine said Daan. Chris leaned over and kissed Daan and drew Daan's forehead against his. I love you Daan, said Chris. Daan pulled back from Chris and looked at him. 

I know we haven't known each other very long and me saying that to you is probably freaking you out, but I know what my heart is telling me, said Chris. Daan smiled at Chris, it's not freaking me out, said Daan. I just want you to be sure, said Daan. Chris looked into Daan's blue eyes, I have never been surer of anything, said Chris. Chris kissed Daan and Daan kissed him back. Chris slid on the bed next to Daan and pulled Daan onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him. The nurse walked into the room to check on Daan and smiled when she seen Chris holding Daan on the bed. Good luck trying to get rid of him, said Daan. The nurse laughed; I wouldn't dream of it. The nurse checked Daan as Chris closely watched her. If you need anything please just push the call button, said the nurse.

Daan drifted off to sleep on Chris' chest and dreamed of Chris and him walking on the beach holding hands. Daan woke to find Jill standing by the bed giggling. Hey Jill, said Daan. Good morning, said Jill. Chris opened his eyes and stretched, Hey Jill, said Chris in a horsed voice. Good morning Chris, said Jill with a slight laugh. Did you stay here like this all night, said Jill? Chris smiled and nodded his head yes as he kissed Daan on the head. You two are just too adorable, said Jill. We know, said Chris. I wanted to stop by and brief you both said Jill. We were able to capture Ian and thanks to you Daan, we got back all of the stolen information, said Jill. The mission was a complete success, said Jill. Daan looked at Jill, before I forget I kinda tried on a pair of earrings and a bracelet last night and I forgot to take them off before we left the mansion, said Daan.

They should be in that drawer next to the bed, said Daan. Jill opened the drawer and picked up one of the large diamond solitaire earrings, nice, said Jill. Jill put the earring back in the drawer and closed it, why don't you just hang on to those for now, said Jill as she winked at Daan. The doctor appeared in the doorway and looked at the scene in the room. How do you feel this morning Mr. Redfield, asked the doctor? Sore, but good said Daan. The doctor walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at Chris and Daan. I would like to examine you before I discharge you, said the doctor. Daan looked at Chris, I think he needs to to get up, said Daan. Chris kissed Daan on the head and gently slid out of the bed. The doctor had Daan sit up and he removed the bandage from Daan's shoulder. 

Chris was leaning down over the doctor's shoulder watching the doctor examine Daan. Looks good said the doctor, I'll go and get your discharge papers ready. I have the BSAA jet coming at 1pm today, said Jill. That should give you both enough time to go back to the hotel and get packed, said Jill. You will probably have time to grab a bite to eat, said Jill. Shit, said Daan. What is it, said Chris? I need a shirt said Daan, they cut mine off of me last night. I'll be right back, said Chris. Chris went to the gift shop and bought him a t-shirt. Chris returned and gave the shirt to Daan. I'll see you at the air field at 1, said Jill.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris and Daan returned to the hotel. Daan reached for his suit case and let out a little groan. Let me get that said Chris as he picked up the suit case and sat it on the bed. Daan went into the bathroom and collected everything and walked back to the suit case and began to pack them away. Daan walked over to the closet to get his clothes and tux. I'll pack for you, you should sit down, said Chris. I capable of packing my suit case, said Daan. You should be resting, said Chris. Daan smiled at Chris, I'm fine, said Daan. Chris and Daan finished packing and Chris looked at Daan and sat down on the bed and he asked Daan to sit next to him. I guess we should talk about everything, said Chris. We should, said Daan. Chris took Daan's hand in his and looked at Daan.

I'm not sure where to start, said Chris. I told you last night that I love you, said Chris, and I meant it. Daan I have never felt like this before about anyone, ever, said Chris. Daan you brought something out in me that I thought I could never be, a man in love, said Chris. I never allowed myself the luxury of exploring this side of me let alone acknowledge it, said Chris. I just always stuffed everything down and ignored it and went on the next mission, said Chris. I never bothered trying to have a relationship it just didn't seem like something that wasn’t for me, said Chris. Not to mention that I never seem to have the time for a relationship, I was always running off to the next fight, said Chris. You changed all that, you changed me, said Chris. I really want to know what you think of that and how you feel, said Chris.

Daan looked in Chris' eyes and smiled. Do you remember after you agreed to do the mission we went back to your house, said Danny? Yes, said Chris. And I turned on the stereo and we danced and the I told you to kiss me, said Daan. Yes, said Chris. When you kissed me an energy shot straight through me and that same energy still's shoots through me every time you kiss me said Daan. Chris leaned over and kissed Daan. Just like that, said Daan smiling. Chris, I fought against my attraction for you ever since we met, said Daan. There are three rules that we in the gay community follow, said Daan. One, never date a married man. Two, never date a friends ex. Three, never fall for the straight guy, said Daan. I think I figured it out that morning we went to the Newly Wed Boot Camp, said Daan. 

How, said Chris. When that counselor came over and stated that we didn't show enough affection and you kissed me, I could tell it was not a pretend kiss, said Daan. Chris smiled at Daan. Chris I can't call it love that I feel for you, but you need to know that I do feel something and it's overwhelming at times, said Daan. There are times that I'm close to you and I just want to grab you and kiss you and just put my arms around you, said Daan. I like it when you smile at me, I get chills when you hold me, and I really like laying in your arms, said Daan. Chris leaned over and Kissed Daan, placing his arms around him and laying him back onto the bed. Chris intensifies his kiss with Daan as Daan wraps his arms around Chris. Chris' phone begins to ring, Chris breaks his kiss with Daan and looks to see who's calling. 

Jill Valentine's name appears. Chris tosses the phone back on the bed, who is it, asked Daan? It's Jill and she can call back, said Chris kissing Daan. It might be important, said Daan. Chris reluctantly picks up the phone and answers it. Redfield, said Chris. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, says Jill smiling. You are, said Chris. Jill giggles. I want to take you and Daan to lunch, said Jill. I'm in the restaurant at the hotel, said Jill. Chris looks down at Daan, Jill wants to take us to lunch, said Chris. Sure, said Daan. We'll be there in five minutes, said Chris and hung up the phone and continued to kiss Daan. We should probably get going, said Daan. Chris smiled down at Daan, I have a little problem, well not little laughed Chris. Daan could feel Chris' erection pressing against his leg and Daan begins to laugh.

I should probably move away from you, laughed Daan. Chris was finally able to dispel the erection and the two of them went to the restaurant to join Jill. Chris and Daan sat down at the table with Jill. I'm so glad the two of you could join me, said Jill. Jill signaled for the waiter to come over, could you please bring us a bottle of Champagne, said Jill. The waiter returned with the Champagne and poured each of them a glass. Jill lifted her glass, to another successful mission, said Jill. Chris and Daan raised their glasses and clinked it with Jill's. And to the cutest couple I have ever seen, said Jill looking at Chris and Daan. The three friends had decided on what they wanted and the waiter stepped over to the table. I'll have the Cobb salad, said Jill.

I'll have the grilled swordfish, said Chris. I'll have the steak, rare, said Daan. Jill looked at Chris and Daan. Since when do you eat swordfish, said Jill to Chris? Daan had it yesterday for lunch and it was really good, said Chris. And since do you eat steak, said Jill to Daan? Chris had one yesterday and it just sounded really good, said Daan. Jill smiled and shook her head. I wanted to thank the both of you personally, said Jill. The two of you prevented a major international incident and protected the lives of hundreds of undercover agents, said Jill. You both should be very proud of yourselves, said Jill. Chris and Daan smiled at Jill. The waiter returned to the table with their food. Chris took a bite of the swordfish, wow, that is really good, said Chris. 

Taste this said Chris as he placed a piece of the swordfish on his fork reached over to Daan. Daan ate the swordfish, that is good, said Daan. Daan cut a piece of the steak, taste this, said Daan as he reached over to Chris with the steak. MMM, said Chris as he ate the steak. Jill began to laugh, could you two be anymore adorable, said Jill. Chris and Daan look at each other and smile. The friends finished eating and was having some coffee. Jill looked at Chris and Daan who were looking at each other and smiling. I want to ask you both something and it's really none of my business and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, said Jill. Can I assume that you two are a couple now, asked Jill? Chris reached across the table and took Daan's hand, you assume correctly, said Chris. 

Jill looked at Chris and Daan, I'm very happy for you both, said Jill. Jill looked at her watch, we better get to the air field, said Jill. Chris, Daan, and Jill boarded the plane and headed for home. Chris sat next to Daan on the plane and watched Daan look out the window. Chris took Daan's hand and Daan looked at him. You want to have dinner together tonight, asked Chris? Sure, said Daan. How about I make us a nice roasted chicken for dinner, said Daan. Sounds delicious, said Chris as he leaned over and kissed Daan. Jill smiled as she watched the affection being shared between Chris and Daan. Once they landed Chris drove home. Daan kisses Chris before he got out of the car, I'll see you at six, said Daan. Chris kisses Daan again before Daan got out. 

Daan was placing the chicken into the oven when his doorbell rang. Daan walked to the door and opened it, there stood a delivery man holding a large envelope. Daan signed for the envelope and closed the door. Daan walked to the kitchen and sat down. Daan looked to see who the envelope was from, "Carl Wrightman, Attorney at Law", read the senders information. Daan opened the envelope and drew in a breath when he read the documents. The annulment papers sat on the table, why was Daan surprised by the papers and have such a sad feeling about receiving them. Daan looked at the clock, Chris would be coming soon. Daan placed the papers on the counter and set the table on the back deck. Daan heard the doorbell ring and yelled come in. 

Chris walked through the kitchen and out on the deck. He walked over to Daan and handed him the bouquet of flowers and kissed him. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, would you like a beer, asked Daan? Sure, said Chris. Chris followed Daan into the kitchen and saw the annulment papers on the counter, I see you got your papers too, said Chris. Chris looked down at the documents and seen Daan hadn't signed them yet. Yeah, they came about an hour after I got home, said Daan. I thought that maybe we could make it into a little party, said Daan. What do you mean, asked Chris? Well I thought that maybe we could invite some of our friends over and Jill and having a little party when we sign them, said Daan. Chris felt his heart hurt after hearing what Daan said.

Daan turned and looked at Chris, Chris, said Daan. Chris walked over to Daan and placed his hands on Daan's shoulders. What I'm about to say is completely insane, said Chris. What is it Chris, asked Daan? I don't want to annul our marriage, said Chris. You want to stay married, said Daan? I know it's totally crazy, but I want to stay married, said Chris. I mean maybe for just a little while longer, said Chris. Daan walks over and puts his arms around Chris' waist. You think I'm absolutely nuts don't you, said Chris. Not at all, said Daan. I kind of like being Daan Redfield, said Daan. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan and smiled. I like being married to you, said Chris. Let's eat, said Daan. Chris and Daan had finished eating when Chris' phone rang. 

Redfield, said Chris answering the phone. Chris it's Jill, I know you just got back but we have a situation I need you to deal with, said Jill. I'm on my way, said Chris. Chris turned to Daan, I have to go, said Chris. What's going on, said Daan? That was Jill and she needs me to take care of a situation, said Chris. What kind of situation, asked Daan? I don't know yet, said Chris. Chris pulled Daan into a kiss and hugged him, I'll be back as soon as I can, said Chris. Better, said Daan. I was thinking that maybe the two of us could get to know each other a little better, said Daan as he ran his hand across Chris' cock. Oh my god, said Chris as his mouth opened and his eyes went wide. You can use that as inspiration to get back soon, said Daan as he kissed Chris.


	12. Chapter 12

Daan had just taken the quiche out of the oven when Liam walked through the front door. Daan, called Liam? In the kitchen, said Daan. Liam walked over and hugged Daan. Daan let out a little gasp when Liam hugged him. What's wrong, said Liam? I got shot during the mission, said Daan. OH MY GOD, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, said Liam? Daan chuckled, I'm fine, just healing. Is Chris alright, asked Liam. He's fine, said Daan. Daan why are you wearing a wedding band, asked Liam. Chris and I got married, said Daan. MARRIED, said Liam. Daan begins laughing, we had to get married for the mission, said Daan. So how was the wedding night, said Liam smiling. Daan laughed, nothing happened...yet, said Daan. Liam's jaw dropped, yet, said Liam.

So what exactly happened on this mission, said Liam? Let's just say that Chris and I stopped a bad guy, saved a lot of agent's lives and Chris and I discovered that we have feelings for each other, said Daan. WHAT, said Liam laughing. Chris told me that he had feelings of love for me, said Daan and I told him that I definitely had feelings for him. But you two haven't "sealed the deal" yet said Liam. We came close a few times said Daan laughing, but not yet. You know I just had a feeling about Chris, it was the way he looks at you, said Liam. Daan continued to smile. look at you all smiles, you really like him don't you, said Liam. I do, said Daan. Liam looked on the table and seen the annulment papers and picked them up. Daan looked at Liam, Chris asked me not to sign those just yet, said Daan. 

Really, said Liam. He said he wanted to stayed married a little longer, said Daan. And what do you want, said Liam grinning. I think I want to be Daan Redfield a little longer, said Daan. AHHH, you took his last name, said Liam. Daan smiled. Chris called Daan later that night. I should be home tomorrow, said Chris. We just have a few things left to do, said Chris. I miss you, said Daan. I miss you too, said Chris. Do you have any plans tomorrow, asked Chris? No, said Daan. What did you have in mind, asked Daan? I want you to meet my sister Claire and some of my friends, said Chris. Sure, said Daan. Daan could hear someone calling for Chris in the back ground. I have to go said Chris, I'll see you tomorrow, said Chris. Good night Chris, said Dann. Good night, said Chris. 

Daan laid in bed hugging one of the pillows missing Chris. Daan woke the next morning to his phone ringing, Daan picked up the phone and said hello in a sleepy voice. Time to wake up sleeping beauty, said Chris' cheery voice over the phone and it made Daan smile. I'll be at you house at one to pick you up, said Chris. I'll be ready, said Daan. Daan's phone beeped, Chris that's my boss calling, I'll have to call you back, said Daan. Alright, said Chris and hung up. Daan took the call from his boss. I have a simple mission for you to complete, said Tom. Can you be here in an hour, asked Tom? Sure, said Daan. See you then, said Tom. Daan shower, dressed and drove to Tom's office at the BSAA HQ and walked to Tom's office and knocked on the door. 

Come in, said Tom. Daan opened the door and walked in, Daan looked to the left and saw a familiar face. Agent Adam Evans stood and smiled at Daan. Agent Evans, this is an unexpected surprise, said Daan. Good, you two have met, said Tom. Daan sat down in the chair across the desk from Tom. So what's this simple mission you want to send me on, asked Daan? Tomorrow you and Agent Evans will board a plane for upstate New York, you will go to our lab there and pick up a package and return it here to me, said Tom. So it's just a courier mission, said Daan. Precisely, only this package is very important and I need my best agent on this mission, said Tom. Ahh shucks, said Daan. Great work you did in Key West, said Tom. It was impressive, said Adam smiling at Daan. 

Well Chris Redfield also deserves a note of thanks too, said Daan. I couldn't have done it without him, said Daan. How's the wound, sked Tom. Sore as hell, but I'll make it, said Daan. You got injured, said Adam? Gunshot the back, said Daan. But you're okay, said Adam with a look of concern. I'm fine, said Daan. I will see you tomorrow said Daan as he stood and walked out of the office. Adam jogged after Daan as he walked down the hallway. DAAN, said Adam. Daan stopped and turned towards Adam. If you don't have any plans, I'd like to take you to dinner tonight, said Adam? Sorry but I do have plans, said Daan. Maybe a late drink, said Adam. Adam me and Chris are seeing each other, said Daan. REDFIELD, said Adam. Yes, said Daan. 

Wow, I didn't see that coming, said Adam. What's that supposed to mean, said Daan? I just never pictured you with a guy like Redfield, said Adam. I guy like Redfield, said Daan looking at Adam? You know the big muscled type, that just puts his fist through everything to solve a problem, said Adam. Well you might be interested to know that Chris Redfield is a very complex man who also happens to be highly intelligent and is more than capable of problem solving without the use of putting his fist through something, said Daan. Good bye Adam, said Daan as he continued to walk down the hallway. Chris walked through Daan's front door and walked out on the back deck to where Daan was sitting. Daan stood as Chris leaned down and kissed him. 

Welcome back said Daan. It's good to be back said Chris as he kissed Daan again. Ready, said Chris. Yes, said Daan. Chris drove for about thirty minutes outside of town and turned down a long driveway and up to large country home. This is your sister's place said Daan? It's very homey feeling, said Daan. Chris opened the front door and Daan followed him though the house and out back to where many people were sitting. Chris, said Claire as she walked up and hugged him. I'm so glad to see you, said Claire. And who is this as she turned to Daan. This is Daan Redfield, my husband, said Chris as he put his arm around Daan's waist. Claire's jaw dropped and all of the people gather went silent. Husband, said Claire? Maybe we should explain, said Daan. 

Chris and I got married as cover for a mission we were on, said Daan. But then I fell in love with him and we decided to stay married, for a little while longer, said Chris. Claire stood looking at Chris and Daan trying to form words. I'm gay Claire, said Chris. Claire hugged Chris and pulled back from him, just tell me you're happy, said Claire? Chris smiled and leaned down and kissed Daan and then looked at Claire, I passed happy a while ago, I'm ecstatic now, said Chris. Claire turned to Daan and opened her arms, welcome to the family brother, said Claire as she hugged Daan. Claire turned toward the people gathered, could I have everyone's attention please, said Claire. I would like to introduce my new brother-in-law and Chris' husband, Daan Redfield, said Claire. 

The group of people began to clap and a few whistled. A woman no taller than Daan walked up to Chris and hugged him. Chris I am so happy for you and Daan, said Rebecca. Daan Redfield meet one of my oldest friends, Rebecca Chambers. Rebecca hugged Daan, I'm so happy for you Daan, said Rebecca. Now that are a few things you need to know about the big guy here, said Rebecca. He can be stubborn, pig headed, and sometimes unreasonable, said Rebecca. Don't forget childish, said Claire looking at Chris. HEY, said Chris. I'll get us some wine, said Daan. Claire walked up to Chris and smiled. Chris he is adorable and so handsome, said Claire. Chris could not stop the goofy grin that covered his face. I'm glad you discovered the true you, said Claire. 

I have Daan to thank for that said Chris. He brought out the real me and it was effortless for him, said Chris as he watched Daan talking to some friends as he poured wine. You really love him don't you, said Claire. I do, said Chris as the goofy grin on his face spread even wider. Daan returned with wine and handed Chris a glass. I sultry dark-haired woman walked up to Chris, well it's about time Redfield, said the woman as she hugged Chris. Daan meet Ada Wong, good friend and the occasion pain in my ass, said Chris. Ada hugged Daan and looked at Chris, he's hot, said Ada. The comment made Daan giggle. Congratulations you two, said Ada as she walked away. A blonde woman came walking up to Chris wearing a rather unpleasant look on her face. 

I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're gay, I should have figured it out when you didn't want, said the woman. Sherry Birkin, meet my husband Daan. Sherry flashed Daan a quick smile that left her face just as fast. Well congratulation, said Sherry as she walked away with her arms folded. Okay, I don't like that bitch, said Daan. Chris laughed and kissed Daan on the forehead. As day drew into night people continued to congratulate Chris and Daan. Claire came over and sat down next to Daan. I had an idea, said Claire. Daan looked at Claire, I want to throw you and Chris a reception party, said Claire. I like parties, said Chris as he came walking over to the table. Sure, said Daan. Chris sat down next to Daan and put his arm around him. 

Just go with it, Claire loves to plan and throw parties, said Chris. So sometime in the next couple of days have Chris send me a list of who you want to invite and I'll get the invitations sent out, said Claire as she hugged Daan. It was getting late and the guest were beginning to leave. It's getting late and we should be going aid Chris to Claire. Claire hugged Chris and Daan and said good night. As Chris and Daan drove home Daan looked at Chris. I forgot to tell you I have a mission tomorrow, said Daan. Nothing too dangerous I hope said Chris? Nah, I have to courier a package for my boss, said Daan. I should be home before dinner, said Daan. Chris took Daan's hand in his and kissed it, you just be careful, said Chris. Chris parked in front of Daan's house and walked him in.

Well I'll let you get some rest, said Chris as he kissed Daan good night. Daan put his arms around Chris waist, I thought that maybe you could stay here tonight ....with me, said Daan as he kissed Chris. Daan took Chris' hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Daan drew Chris lips down onto his and kissed Chris passionately. Daan began to unbutton Chris' shirt and opened it and ran his hands across Chris' chest. Chris closed his eyes and gave a slight moan at Daan's touch. So fucking hot, said Daan as he kissed Chris' chest. Chris unbuttoned Daan's shirt and rolled it down Daan's arms and dropped it on the floor. Daan led Chris over to the bed and laid down. Chris laid on top of Daan as the continued to kiss. Chris drew back from Daan and looked down at him. 

What is it, said Daan? I've never been with a man before Daan, and I'm not sure what to do, said Chris. Daan placed his hand on the side of Chris' face, it's not so different, said Daan. Do you remember that video I showed you of the couple making love when you asked me about gay sex, said Daan? Yeah, said Chris. Think of that as a guide, we can figure the rest out as we go, said Daan kissing Chris.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris shook in anticipation of making love with Daan. Daan unbuttoned Chris' pants and stood next to Chris. Chris slowly slid his pants down, his huge erection springing up. Chris had never revealed his body naked to another man before except his doctor. Chris removed his pants and unbuttoned Daan's. Chris slowly slid Daan's pants down and helped him step out of them. Daan laid on the bed and Chris laid beside him. Chris ran his hand from Dann's navel to his shoulder experiencing the smooth softness of Dann's body. Daan enjoyed the heat from Chris' hand as he ran it along Daan's body. Daan put his hand on the back of Chris' head and drew him down into a kiss. Daan noticed that Chris was trembling. Chris, it's alright to be nervous but I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with, said Daan. 

Chris leaned down and kiss Daan, I've never wanted someone in my life than how much I want you, said Chris. Daan rolled Chris onto his back, Daan began to softy kiss down Chris' chest, stopping at each one of his nipples and taking it into his mouth. The sensation caused Chris to jerk a little and this solicited a small giggle from Daan. Daan continued to kiss down Chris' abdomen, running his hands across the sculptedness. Daan ran his tongue across them and Chris moaned. Daan continued down to Chris' impressive cock. Daan marveled at the size and shape of Chris' cock, Daan had never seen a cock as perfectly formed as Chris or as large. Daan looked up at Chris and Chris was looking down at Daan. Chris was losing his mind just seeing Daan that close to his cock.

Chris had though many times about seeing Daan suck his cock. Daan looked at Chris' large balls and ran his tongue over them and Chris shivered. Daan began to run his tongue up along Chris' shaft until he reached the head. Daan took Chris' cock in his hand. Electric shot through Chris at feeling Daan's hand on his cock. Daan stood Chris' cock up and admired the girth and length. Daan noticed a bead of pre cum form on the head of Chris' cock, he leaned down and licked the bead from the head of Chris' cock. Chris drew in a deep breath when he saw Daan do this. Daan looked up at Chris and smiled. Chris looked back at Daan, his mouth slightly open and his eyes fixed on Daan. The sensation of Daan's tongue sliding across the head of his cock almost made Chris cum. 

Daan lowered his mouth over the head of Chris' cock and allowed his mouth to slide down Chris' shaft. OH MY GOD, said Chris as he balled his fists into the sheets responding to the feeling of Daan's mouth on his cock. Daan began to slowly slide his mouth up and down Chris' cock. Chris slammed his head back into the pillow as he began to pant. FUCK, said Chris as he quickly removed Daan's head from his cock. Chris began to shoot cum high into the air as a growl escaped his throat FUCK, Chris yelled as he continued to cum and his body spasmed from the orgasm. Chris finished cumming and laid back on the pillow breathing heavy. Daan leaned up to Chris' face, Chris grabbed Daan and pulled him down into a kiss. 

I have never came like that in my life, said Chris, as he panted. Sorry I didn't last very long said Chris. Daan began to laugh, that's alright you did pretty good for you first time, said Daan. Chris kissed Daan, I'm still a little embarrassed, said Chris. Are you kidding, that was hot, said Daan? Chris rolled over on top of Daan, your turn, said Chris smiling. Chris made his way down to Daan's cock and took it into his mouth and gently sucked. Chris pulled away and looked at Daan who was looking down at Chris smiling. Am I doing it right, asked Chris? Oh yeah, said Daan and he pushed Chris back to his cock. After a few minutes Daan pulled Chris up on top of him. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan. Daan reached into the nightstand and took out a bottle of lube and then smiled at Chris. 

Chris smiled back at Daan. Before we get started, I need to say something, said Daan. Chris, I haven't been with a man for a while and I have never been with a man as large as you, said Daan. You're in control here Daan, said Chris. If you say stop, then everything stops, said Chris. Chris took the bottle from Daan and poured a little onto his fingertips. Chris began to lube Daan's ass, remembering the video he had watched with Daan. Chris gently inserted his finger into Daan and Daan drew in a breath. Is that okay, said Chris? That's perfect, said Daan. Chris had large fingers and the feeling of Chris' finger in him was turning Daan on even more. Daan lined Chris up between his legs, just go slow, said Daan. Chris began to press the head of his cock against Daan's entrance. 

Daan made a little sound when Chris was able to get the entire head of his cock into Daan. Am I hurting you, asked Chris? Daan smiled up at Chris, you're doing fine, said Daan. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan. Chris gave Daan time to adjust to his invading cock. Chris continued advancing into Daan until he had his entire length inside of Daan. Chris let out a deep breath once he was all the way inside of Daan and he looked down at Daan. Are you okay, said Chris? Daan drew Chris down into a kiss. Chris began to gently thrust into Daan and Daan began to moan. Chris stopped and looked down at Daan, am I hurting you, asked Chris as he stopped. You doing great, said Daan. Chris began to push back into Daan and slightly increased his speed and drive.

Daan began to breath heavy, Oh god yes Chris, don't stop, said Daan. Chris began to drive himself harder into Daan. Damn Daan you're so tight, said Chris. Chris sat up and brought Daan up with him still buried deep inside him. Chris began to raise and lower Daan up and down on his cock. Daan put his arms around Chris neck and kissed him as Daan began to drive himself down harder on Chris's cock. Chris put his hands on Daan's hips and drew Daan down on his cock as he gave Daan a hard thrust, causing Daan to call out. Daan's eyes went wide as he smiled at Chris. Like that did you, said Chris. Chris gave Daan another hard thrust making Daan call out again. Daan kissed Chris, Chris began to drive into Daan with force making Daan pant. 

OH GOD CHRIS YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM, yelled Daan. Daan threw his head back and screamed Chris' name as he shot across his and Chris' chest. Chris began to erupt inside of Daan after seeing Daan cum. Chris wrapped his arms around Daan and drew him down on his cock as Chris came, Chris yelled Daan's name in a guttural yell as he released deep into Daan. Chris held Daan as he continued to tremble from the mind shattering orgasm Chris had given him. Chis laid back on the bed and drew Daan up on his chest keeping his arms firmly around Daan. Chris kissed the top of Daan's head as Daan continued to breath heavy. JESUS CHRIST CHRIS, said Daan. Where the hell did you learn how to do that. said Daan? Do what, said Chris laughing? 

No man has ever made me cum without touching myself, said Daan. I thought you did that, said Chris? Daan started laughing, that was all you big guy, said Daan laughing. Didn't know I could do that, said Chris laughing. Well I'm sure as hell impressed, said Daan. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan. So how was your first time with a guy, said Daan? You were amazing, said Chris, as he kissed Daan. Well you better buckle up because that was just round one, said Daan as he kissed Chris. The two men made love many times before collapsing into each other’s arms exhausted and falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Daan woke and looked at the clock on the nightstand. He would need to meet Adam in a few hours and decided to get up. As Daan was pouring a cup of coffee underwear clad Chris came walking into the kitchen scratching his head and yawning. The site of Chris in nothing but his underwear pouring a cup of coffee was causing Daan's desire for Chris to stir. Daan walked over to Chris and put his arms around the big guy's waist, good morning, said Daan looking up at Chris. Chris looked down at Daan and through sleepy eyes said good morning and kissed him. What time do you need to leave, asked Chris. In a few hours, said Daan. Are you hungry, asked Daan? Chris nodded his head yes. Daan fried some bacon and made some eggs for the two of them. 

Daan went upstairs to shower and dress, then came back down stairs. Chris was reading the paper and looked up and smiled as Daan entered the room. What are you going to do today, said Daan to Chris? I thought since you would be out saving the world, I would make dinner for you, said Chris smiling. What's on the menu, asked Daan as he leaned down closer to Chris' face. It's a surprise, said Chris. Dann sat on Chris' lap, a surprise huh, said Daan. Yep, said Chris. Well I already know what I want for dessert, said Daan as he slid his hand down and cupped Chris' cock and balls. Chris' eye brows shot up, absolutely, said Chris as he kissed Daan. Daan arrived at the airport and met up with Adam. Adam smiled at Daan, ready, said Adam? 

As I will ever be, said Daan. Adam and Daan walked to the BSAA jet and boarded. We should be there in an hour and a half, said Adam. Good, said Daan as he buckled in and picked up a magazine and began to flip through it. Once the plane leveled off Adam looked at Daan. I want to apologize for what I said yesterday, I didn't mean to be rude or insulting, said Adam. Daan set down the magazine and looked at Adam. Thank you, said Daan. I mean Redfield has a reputation for being reckless and a bad boy, you just struck me as someone that would want someone more......stable and reliable, said Adam. You mean someone like you, said Daan? I should shut up now shouldn't I, said Adam. Might be a good idea, said Daan. The plane landed and the two men drove to the lab.

Daan signed for the package and placed it in his pocket. Adam and Daan returned to the landing field. Adam's phone rang and he answered it and walked away. Anders took out his phone and texted Chris that he would be home soon. Adam returned carrying two containers of coffee, I got you a coffee, said Adam and handed it to Daan. Thanks, said Daan rather flatly. I've got some bad news said Adam. I'm listening, said Daan. The BSAA jet is having engine problems and we can't use it to fly back, said Adam. Well that's just fucking great, said Daan. The good news is there is a private jet here that we can use to fly back on, said Adam. Jill knows the owner and he is willing to let us use it to fly home, said Adam. Lead the way, said Daan as he took a drink of the coffee.

Adam and Daan buckled in as the jet took off. Daan's stomach wasn't feeling so well. Once the plane leveled off, Daan went to get up to go to the restroom and found that he was incredibly weak. Daan notice that his ears began to ring and his vision was blurring. Something's wrong, said Daan. Adam was standing in front of Daan and was gently leaning him back onto the seat. Daan was unable to talk and thought he felt something on his wrist. Daan awoke sometime later, his head hurt and he still felt a little weak. Daan's throat was dry as he sat up he seen a bottle of water. Daan reached for the bottle and he wrist suddenly stopped. Daan looked down and seen that his left wrist was handcuffed to the seat he was in. WHAT THE FUCK, said Daan. 

Relax, said Adam and handed Daan the bottle of water, drink the water and you will feel better soon, said Adam. Daan pulled at the hand cuff, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ADAM, yelled Daan in a horsed voice. We are taking a little detour, said Adam. Daan shook his head trying to clear it. Daan was finally able to focus and seen that Adam had the package he had signed for sitting in front of him. Daan thought for a moment and looked at Adam, you fucking traitor, said Daan. Aww stop, you're going to hurt my feelings, said Adam putting his hand on his chest in a hurt fashion. What did they offer you, asked Daan? A FUCK LOAD OF MONEY, yelled Adam laughing. Adam set down next to Daan. Here's the kicker, they are throwing in an extra two million dollars if I can delivery you with the package, said Adam laughing.

Who are "they", said Daan. Ian's boyfriend, said Adam. You see the night you and muscled head stole back the data Raja was able to escape, said Adam. Raja had one of his associates approach me two days ago with a proposition and offered me a shit ton of cash if I could intercept this package and bring it to him, said Adam. When we both got assigned to the mission yesterday, I called Raja and told him that "we" were going on the mission he was suddenly very interested in me bringing you to him, said Adam. Why does he want me, said Daan. Adam burst out laughing, God is Chris' dumbness rubbing off on you, said Adam? YOU BUSTED HIS BOYFRIEND IAN, said Adam. I'm not sure what he is going to do with you, but whatever it is I don't think you're going to like it, said Adam. 

Daan opened the water and drank. Pain was coming from Daan's right shoulder, Daan looked and could see a blood stain on his shoulder. I removed your BSAA tracking chip, said Adam. The BSAA is still locating you back at the air field, said Adam. Daan smiled, what Adam didn't know was the chip in his shoulder was a decoy, the actual tracking chip Daan had was located in his left foot. You know when my husband catches up to you, and trust me he will, he is going to introduce you to the meaning of the words "pain and suffering", said Daan smiling. Adam laughed, Chris Redfield couldn't find his ass with both hands and a map, said Adam. We'll see, said Daan. Adam reached over and grabbed Daan's shoulder where he had cut out the tracking chip and squeezed hard making Daan yell. 

Adam leaned down into Daan's face, Maybe I should show you just how much of a man I really am, said Adam as he forcefully kissed Daan. What do you say Daan, wanna have a go, said Adam? Adam stood and unbuttoned his pants, Daan landed a solid foot directly to Adam's balls causing Adam to grab his balls and bend at the waist. Daan grabbed Adam by the hair with his free hand and drove his knee up as he pulled Adam down by the hair. There was a crunching sound as Daan's knee made contact with Adam's face, Adam fell at Daan's feet. Daan lean forward and spit on Adam, son of a bitch, said Daan. Daan went through Adam's pockets and found the hand cuff key. Daan freed himself and dragged Adam into the back of the jet and cuffed both his hands to one of the air recirculation valves. 

Daan went into the bathroom and picked up a wash cloth and walked back to Adam and stuffed it into Adam's mouth, that should shut you up, said Daan. Daan searched Adam and found his nine-millimeter and his phone. Daan took Adams wallet and put it in his back pocket, this trips on you, said Daan as he patted Adam's face. Daan walked back into the cabin and began to search the cabin. Daan looked in cabinet under the bar and located two parachutes and put one on. Daan dialed Chris' number and Chris answered. Chris it's Daan just listen. I have been abducted by Adam Evans, I'm on plane but I have no idea where I am or where I'm going, said Daan. Get to the BSAA and lock onto my tracking chip, I' m getting ready to parachute off the plane.

Daan I, said Chris before Daan cut him off. Find me, I love you, said Daan and ended the call. Daan studied the side of the cabin and determined where the best place to shoot a hole. Daan knew if he did it right, the emergency bulkheads would close allowing the pilot to land the plane. Daan looked out the window and could see that the plane was over land. Daan looked back at Adam hand cuffed to the plane, for a moment Daan considered uncuffing him and allowing him to be sucked out of the plane by the pressure when he shot the wall. Daan wanted Adam to be brought to justice. Daan braced himself in one of the seats on the opposite side of the plane and took a deep breath and blew it out. Daan aimed the nine-millimeter at the side of the plane and fired two rounds into the wall. 

The whole side of the plane collapsed and was sucked out along with Daan. As Daan descended he was caught in a spin, Daan quickly straightened his body and began to shoot towards the ground. Daan counted down ten seconds and pulled the rip cord causing him to shoot up and cry out in pain from his shoulder. Daan began to survey his surroundings on his descent to the ground. Daan could see he was not far from the ocean and could see a town not far in the distance, but had no idea where he was. Daan maneuvered the parachute to the ground and landed detaching it once he was on the ground. Daan had lost the nine-millimeter when he was sucked out of the plane. Daan took out Adam's phone but could not get a signal. Of course, said Daan. Daan got his bearings and headed towards the town he had seen on his descent down.


	15. Chapter 15

Chris stood next to Jill as they watched the tracker on the computer. There, said Jill, he is on an island called Morray in the Caribbean. Chris turned and ran for the door. Chris wait, said Jill. Chris stopped and turned to Jill. Be careful down there, I don't want an incident, said Jill. Get Daan and get out of there, said Jill. Understood, said Chris. Chris ran to the hanger and saw Alpha team waiting. Listen up, we have an agent that has been abducted and we now have a location, said Chris, The agent is on the island of Morray in the Caribbean, said Chris. We are to go in, retrieve the agent, and get out, is that understood, said Chris. SIR, YES SIR, said Alpha team. Do not engage unless I give the order, understood, said Chris. SIR, YES SIR, said Alpha team.

Load up, said Chris as he walked onto the plane. Daan had finally made it to the town, it was small but Daan did see a store and a café as he surveyed the town from the brush he was hiding behind. Maybe the store would have a phone he could use. Daan stepped out of the brush and walked over to one of the vendors on the street. Daan looked through the shirts the man was selling and found one that looked like it would fit. After paying the man Daan removed the shirt he was wearing with the blood stain and put on the new shirt and walked into the store. Daan identified himself to the man behind the counter and asked if he had a phone he could use. Daan heard tires stopping suddenly and looked outside. There was a jeep and several men were getting out carrying semi-automatic rifles.

FUCK, said Daan. In here, said the man behind the counter as he led Daan into a small room and closed the door. Daan looked around to see if he could find anything he could use as a weapon, but there was nothing. Daan listened at the door as he heard heavy footsteps on the hardwood floors. We are looking for a man, he's an American, have you seen anyone, said the voice? No, said the man behind the counter. Raja is offering a lot of money to anyone that can help locate him, said the voice. If you see him you let us know immediately, said the voice. Daan heard heavy footsteps walk away. A few minutes later the door opened and the man from behind the counter motioned for Daan to come out. Thanks, said Daan. But why did you help me, asked Daan? 

No one here likes Raja, he is a cruel and vindictive man that we thought would never return, said the man. My name is Miam, as he stuck his hand out to Daan. I'm Daan, as he shook Miam's hand. Miam handed Daan his cell phone, thank you, said Daan. Daan dialed Chris' number but got no answer. FUCK, spat Daan. I need to get going, said Daan as he handed Miam's phone back to him. You should stay here, Raja's men have already looked here for you and won't return, said Miam. I appreciate that but there are men on their way to get me and if I stay here, I would only be putting you and the everyone else in danger, said Daan. Daan pulled a back pack from the wall and began placing snack's, water and other supplies in it. Daan took out Adam's wallet and took out two hundred dollars and handed it to Miam.

This is too much, said Miam. Consider it a thank you, said Daan. Is there a back door, asked Daan? Miam led Daan to the back of the building and opened the door for him. Thank you Miam, said Daan. If you follow that small path over there it will lead you to a small cave in the jungle, it will give you some shelter until your friends arrive, said Miam. Daan smiled and headed for the path. Chris looked at the tracker on the computer, got'em, said Chris. Listen up, our target is twelve miles due east from our present location, said Chris. It looks like he is in the jungle, Valspar front and center, said Chris. Valspar stepped up to Chris, when we locate Da, ... the agent I want you to go over him with a fine-tooth comb for injuries, understood, said Chris. 

Yes sir, said Valspar. LOAD UP, yelled Chris as he and Alpha team climbed into the two Humvee's. Daan removed his shirt and looked at the cut on his shoulder, it wasn't too deep but it hurt like hell. Daan opened the back pack and took out a bottle of water and some snack crackers. Daan could hear the thunder in the distance and knew that the rain would be coming very soon. Daan looked around and found enough wood to make a small fire at the entrance of the small cave. Daan thought to himself that he should get comfortable and wait for the BSAA to arrive to extract him. Chris and Alpha team made their way through the jungle closing in on Daan's signal. Chris stopped and looked down at the tracker, he's a thousand feet north east, said Chris. 

Daan sat in the cave watching the heavy down pour when he heard movement coming towards him. Daan picked up the manchette and crouched down as he heard the movement coming closer and prepared to attack. Daan saw the end of a rifle slowly coming from the side of a large rock. Daan lunged and struck the end of the rifle knocking it from the assailant's hands, Daan was grabbed around his waist and drove to the ground. Daan drove his elbow at the assailant’s head but it was caught. Daan looked at the assailant’s face, CHRIS, yelled Daan. DAAN, said Chris. Chris grabbed Daan by the sides of his head and kissed him. That's so fucking hot, said one of the female soldiers. It certainly is, said Piers as Alpha team watched Chris and Daan kiss.

Are you alright, are you hurt, said Chris? Just a cut on my shoulder, said Daan. VALSPAR, yelled Chris as he opened Daan's shirt. Valspar came running over, what happened to your shoulder asked Chris as Valspar began to clean the wound. Adam cut out my decoy tracker, said Daan. Daan saw anger fill Chris' face and rage in his eyes, I'll kill that son of a bitch, growled Chris. Daan took Chris' hand in his, I'm fine, said Daan. NOBODY FUCKING HURTS YOU, yelled Chris. Daan put his arms around Chris' neck and drew him into a hug, Chris' arms instinctively went around Daan. I'm alright, said Daan. Captain, said Piers. I punched in agent Evans tracking number and the satellite has located him, said Piers. Where, said Chris? Fourteen clicks due west, said Piers. 

Garcia, get on the horn and get a transport here to take Daan to the base and I want you to accompany him, said Chris. Belay that, said Daan as he walked up to Chris. Chris looked at Daan in confusion. I'm going with you, said Daan, I owe that cock sucker for what he did to me. Daan you're injured and you need to go to the base, said Chris. It's a scratch, said Daan. Chris walked Daan away from the team and placed his hands on Daan's shoulders. Daan I know you want to go but I'm asking you to please, please, go to the base and let them treat you, said Chris. I promise I will get that mother fucker and I will make sure he pays for what he did to you, said Chris. Daan breathed out, alright, I'll go to the base, said Daan. You be careful, said Daan as he kissed Chris. 

Chris, Daan, and the Alpha team walked back to the Humvee's to find Daan's transport waiting. Daan turned to Chris, you come back to me in one piece, is that understood Captain, said Daan? Yes sir, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Daan. That is so damn hot, said Garcia. Chris got into one of the Humvee's as Daan and Garcia got into the transport. As Daan and Garcia rode back to the base the young female officer looked at Daan. May I ask you a question sir, said Garcia? Sure, said Daan. So how long have you and the Captain been seeing each other, asked Garcia? Daan smiled, not too long, said Daan. How did you two meet, asked Garcia? We actually met on a mission, I was asked to give Chris some....specific training, said Daan laughing. 

What kind of training, asked Garcia smiling? That's classified, said Daan smiling. So how did it happen between you two, asked Garcia? Over time, slowly, and I realized I had feelings for the big guy, said Daan. I could tell there was a difference in the captain, he seemed ....happy, said Garcia. Daan smiled. I have to admit when I saw the captain kiss you, it was one of the hottest things I have ever seen, said Garcia. Daan busted out laughing, really, said Daan. I may be a lesbian but to see two hot guys kiss like that, just does it for me, said Garcia. How do you think the rest of Alpha team is going to react to the news, asked Daan? Honestly, I don't think they will give much of a fuck, I mean I thought Piers was going to cum on himself when he saw you and the captain kiss, said Garcia. 

The transport pulled into the base and stopped. Daan and Garcia got out and Garcia escorted Daan to the infirmary where a doctor checked him out. Garcia's phone rang and she answered it, yes sir, said Garcia and handed the phone to Daan. It's the captain sir, said Garcia. Chris are you okay, said Daan. I got the son of a bitch, said Chris. Good, now let's get the bastard back to the states, said Daan. Jill is flying down with a security squad to take Adam back and have him charged with treason, said Chris. I should be there in thirty minutes, I love you Daan, said Chris. I love you too, said Daan. Thirty minutes later the two Humvee's pulled onto the base and Chris got out and opened the back door of the Humvee. A soldier got out and Chris reached in and pulled Adam out. 

Daan walked up to Adam, Daan could see the swollen nose and the purple staining under his eyes from where Daan had drove his knee into Adams nose. How's the nose, said Daan smirking at Adam. Fuck you, said Adam. Chris grabbed Adam by the throat and slammed him against the Humvee and brought his face within an inch of Adams, speak to him like that again and I'll rip your fucking throat out, said Chris. Daan touched Chris' arm, Chris he's not worth it, said Daan. Chris let go of Adam. WOW Redfield he's really got you whipped doesn't he, said Adam laughing. Daan turns and drives his elbow into Adam's face and then grabs him by the front of his shirt. Chris Redfield is a hundred times the man you will ever be, you traitorous piece of shit, said Daan. 

You were willing to sell out your own country, your own people for money, said Daan. I hope they fucking execute you or better yet let you rot in a cell somewhere, said Daan. Chris gives me something you will never have or even be worthy of, and that's love, said Daan. Two MP's walked up and took Adam into custody. Chris turned to Daan and wrapped his arms around Daan, I think you said it all, said Chris smiling as he leaned down and kissed Daan. Chris and Daan walked up to Alpha team in the hanger. I need all eyes on me, said Chris. Alpha team stopped what they were doing and focused on Chris. I have an announcement to make, said Chris. I know by now that all of you know that Daan and I are involved, said Chris. It actually more serious than that , Daan is my husband, said Chris.

There were gasps and the entire team wore a look of shock. I love Daan and he loves me, so I need to know as a team how all of you feel about having a captain that is gay, said Chris? Garcia stepped forward and looked at Chris and Daan, not that it's any of anyone's else's business but since you shared, I don't give a fuck as long as you're happy, Captain. said Garcia. And if you two want to kiss or make out, it's perfectly alright by me because it's fucking hot, said Garcia. Daan put his face in Chris' shoulder and laughed, even Chris chuckled. Thank you, Garcia, said Chris. Piers Nivans walked up, I think it's great said Piers, and hot. Captain we follow you because of the man you are, not who you sleep with, said Piers. This team would follow you into hell if you asked us to, said Piers. 

We follow you because we respect you and I would even say that we love you, said Piers. Chris looked at Piers, thank you Piers as he shook his hand, said Chris. Garcia was right about one thing, it is hot to watch you two kiss, said Piers.


	16. Chapter 16

After landing Chris drove back to Daan's house. Are you hungry, asked Daan. Chris walked up behind Daan and put his arounds around his waist, I sure am said Chris as he kissed down Daan's neck. How about I put you on that table over there and we get creative with with some honey, said Chris as he continued to kiss down Daan's neck. I was talking about food, said Daan as he turned to face Chris. But I definitely like your idea better, said Daan as he kissed Chris. Chris pulled Daan's shirt off over his head and gently laid Daan on the table and started kissing from his navel to his neck. The doorbell rang. Ignore it, said Chris as he kissed and gently bit Daan's neck. Chris it could be important, said Daan. Chris stopped kissing Daan's neck and blew out a huff of air. Fine, said Chris.  
Daan pulled his shirt back on and walked to the door and opened it. 

Liam walked in, OMG, why have you returned my calls or text messages, said Liam? I was on a mission, said Daan. Something happened, didn't it, said Liam? Yes but I can't talk about it, said Daan. I need wine, you can give me some of the sorted details, said Liam as he walked into the kitchen. Daan walked over to Chris and kissed him, I'm sorry but he is really worried, said Daan. Chris blew out a huff of air, and what am I supposed to with this, said Chris as he pointed to the huge erection in his pants. Daan laughed, I promise when he's gone you and I will strip each other naked and try all of the food groups, said Daan as he kissed Chris. Fine, I'll go grab something to eat, said Chris. Daan walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Liam. Liam reached across the table and took Daan's hand. Are you alright, said Liam? Daan smiled, I'm fine, said Daan. 

So tell me what you can, said Liam. The agent I was on the mission with went rouge and stole the package I was transporting and kidnapped me to sell me to the bad guy, said Daan. I managed to get away and Chris found me and he caught the rouge agent and he is now sitting in a cell, said Daan. Liam sat with his mouth open staring at Daan, you make sound like this happens to all the time, said Liam. I'm fine, really, said Daan. Chris returned and walked into the kitchen carrying take out bags. Liam stood and walked over to Chris and hugged him. Thank you for keeping Daan safe, said Liam. Chris looked at Daan, anytime, said Chris. Once Liam was gone Chris walked over to Daan and held up a jar off honey and smiled. Daan smiled back at Chis. Daan reached down and rubbed his hand across Chris' crotch, Chris was rock hard. 

Daan unbuttoned Chris pants and pulled them down allowing the huge hardon to spring free. Daan pushed Chris into one of the kitchen chair and removed the lid from the honey. Daan dipped his finger into the honey and leaned up placing his finger in front of Chris' mouth. Chris watched mesmerized as Daan ran his tongue up his finger, catching the honey on the tip of his tongue. That's good, said Daan. Chris leaned forward and ran his tongue up Daan's finger, Daan leaned forward and ran his tongue against Chris and swirled the honey across each other's tongues. Daan looked down at Chris' huge hardon. Daan began to drizzled the honey from the jar onto Chris hardon. Daan lowered himself to his knees and began running his tongue from the base of Chris' cock up the shaft catching the honey on his tongue as he approached the head. 

Chris watched as the honey pooled on Daan's tongue as he reached the head of his cock. Daan covered the head of Chris' cock with his mouth and slowly descended slowly down the shaft. Chris drew in a deep breath as he watched Daan continue to slid his mouth down his shaft. Daan could taste Chris's precum mingle with the honey as he slowly sucked on Chris' cock. Oh my God Daan, said Chris. Daan cupped Chris large balls and gently tugged on them as Chris thrust his hips up. Daan withdrew from Chris cock and licked the precum and honey from his lips. Chris drew Daan down into a kiss tasting the sweetness of the honey in Daan's mouth. Chris unbuttoned Daan's pants and helped Daan step out of them and his underwear. Chris picked up the jar of honey and dipped his finger into it and began to apply it to Daan's lips. 

Daan let Chris' finger slip into his mouth and wrapped his lips around it and gently sucked on it as he swirled his tongue around it. Chris watched with his mouth slightly open as he watched and felt his finger in Daan's mouth. Daan stood and laid on the floor, come here, said Daan. Chris stood and looked down at Daan laying on the floor as Daan licked the honey from his mouth. I seem to be out of honey, said Daan smiling. Chris picked up the honey and began to drizzle it onto Daan's mouth as he stood above Daan. Chris positioned himself above Daan's mouth. Daan leaned up and licked the head of Chris' cock, catching the small pool of precum that had formed. Chris rubbed his cock around Daan's mouth catching some of the honey and guided his cock into Daan's mouth. Daan moaned as he felt Chris cock rub against the back of his throat. 

Chris began to slowly push into Daan's mouth as he suspended himself about Daan. Daan ran his hands up Chris' chest feeling the muscles expand and contract as Chris began to drive his cock into Daan's mouth. Oh god Daan, I can't hold out much longer, said Chris. Daan moaned and began to tug on Chris' balls. Chris increased his speed, I'm going to cum Daan, huffed out Chris. Daan could feel and taste Chris as he unleashed in his mouth. Daan grabbed Chris' cock and began to milk him into his mouth. Chris grunted as he looked down at Daan watching him milk his cock. Daan could taste sweet and saltiness of the honey and Chris' cum, it was the perfect sweet and salty treat that Daan was lost in. Chris withdrew from Daan's mouth and laid down on the floor next to him drawing Daan onto his chest and kissing him. 

Chris could taste the salty sweetness in Daan's mouth and kissed Daan even harder. Chris broke the kiss and watched Daan lick his lips. WOW, said Chris. That was absolutely mind blowing said Chris as he smiled at Daan. Daan chuckled. Chris and Daan made love several times that night before finally going to bed exhausted. Chris woke as the sun began to come through the windows in the bedroom. Chris looked down at Daan asleep on his chest and kissed Daan on the top of his head. Chris stared at him and felt love and happiness literally fill his chest. Chris could never remember ever being this happy, this content, this loved before Daan. Daan stirred and sat up. Good morning, said Chris as he caressed Daan's check. Daan smiled a sleepy smile at Chris, good morning, said Daan in a raspy voice. Daan laid back down on Chris' chest, want some coffee, asked Daan? Sure, you stay here and I'll go make some, said Chris as he got out of bed. Chris returned to the bed with a cup of coffee and a croissant for Daan.


	17. Chapter 17

Almost a year had passed since Daan and Chris had gotten married. Neither had signed the annulment papers and they had moved in together. Daan woke and rolled over to lay on Chris' chest, but Chris was not there. Daan sat up, "Chris", called Daan, there was no answer. Daan looked on the night stand and noticed Chris' watch was gone and there was a piece of paper with his name on it. Daan sat up and opened the note.

My Dearest Daan,  
Happy Anniversary. It was one year today that you said "I do" to me and I to you. I want you to know that  
I love you more today than I did then. This past year has been the most amazing year of my life and it  
was your love that gave me that gift. There is no one more important, anyone I could love more than you.  
I have booked you a day at the spa, once you are done return here for further instructions.  
All my love,  
Chris

Daan wiped the tears from his eyes and held the note to his chest. Daan showered and drove to the Spa. Daan spent the next several hours being massaged, waxed and a few things he had no idea they were doing. Daan drove home and walked into the house. Daan placed his keys on the counter and noticed a single red rose in a small vase with a note. Daan smelled the rose and picked up the note.

Please go to the bedroom.  
Daan smiled, he thought Chris was waiting for him upstairs. Daan went upstairs to the bedroom and slowly walked in and looked around. "Chris", said Daan. There was no answer, Daan walked into the bathroom but there was no one there. Daan walked out of the bathroom and noticed a garment bag with a note on top. Daan picked up the note and read it.  
Please put this on and come to the coordinates below.  
Chris

Daan smiled and opened the garment bag and removed the contents. Daan examined the suit, it was an Armani tux. Daan smiled, the man did have good taste. Daan dressed and walked to his car and started it. Daan looked at the note and punched the coordinates into his GPS. Daan followed the directions given by the GPS, he was about thirty minutes outside the city. When the GPS told Daan to turn right he recognized the road as the road that Claire's house was on. The GPS brought Daan straight to Claire's driveway. As Daan parked his car he noticed all of the lights and people that were there. Daan got out of his car and looked around. Chris came walking up to Daan wearing a grin. Chris took Daan in his arms and kissed him. What's going on, said Daan smiling. Chris took Daan by the hand and lead him to the top of the porch. 

Chris stepped down to the step below and kneeled down taking Daan's hand. Daan drew in a deep breath and had to fight the sudden urge to cry. Daan Redfield, one year ago today we got married for a mission. I said yes not only because it was vital to the mission we were on, but a part of me wanted to say yes, said Chris. I love you so much Daan so I want to know, as Chris removed a platinum band from his pocket, will you marry me, asked Chris? Daan fought back the tears that wanted to fall, Yes Christopher Redfield, I will marry you, said Daan. Chris removed the golden band on Daan's hand and replaced it with his own. Chris stood and took Daan in his arms and kissed him. Alright we have a wedding to complete, said Claire as she took Chris by the arm and led him into the house. Chris smiled at Daan until Claire had finally got him into the house. 

Rebecca walked up to Daan and pinned a white Orchid to his lapel. Rebecca hugged Daan, I'm so happy for you, said Rebecca. Liam walked up to Daan. What are you doing here Liam, said Daan. Chris called me a few days ago and asked me if I would like to walk you down the isle, said Liam. Daan smiled and hugged Liam, thank you, said Daan. Ready to do this, asked Liam? Ready, said Daan. Take off your shoes and socks, said Liam. What, said Daan. You'll see, said Liam. Daan removed his shoes and socks. Two men opened the front doors for Daan and Liam to walk through. They reached the French doors at the back of the house. Two women opened the doors so Daan and Liam could walk outside. Daan looked down and seen that he was standing in sand. Daan followed the path of sand with his eyes all the way up to where Chris was standing barefoot. 

Chris raised his feet up and wiggled his toes at Daan, making Daan laugh. Liam began to walk Daan down the path. A piano began to play Cannon in D soon accompanied by a violin. Liam walked Daan up to Chris where he kissed Daan's cheek and gave Chris' arm a squeeze. Chris took Daan's hands in his and looked into his eyes. The grooms have composed their own vows, said the clergyman and looked at Chris. Daan, you and I were married exactly one year ago today and although it may have not been completely based on love, know that I was in love with you and I meant the promises I made to you that day, said Chris. Daan Redfield, I promise to make your happiness my highest priority, to make your handsome smile appear as much and as often as I can, said Chris. I promise to protect, honor and love you alone for the rest of my days, said Chris. 

I love you Daan, said Chris. Daan Redfield do you accept this vow that Christopher has given you, asked the clergyman? I do, said Daan. Chris took the band from Claire and placed it on Daan's hand. The clergyman looked at Daan and nodded. Christopher Redfield, I fought my feelings for you in the beginning, I'm not sure why, said Daan. But your love was too powerful for me and I surrendered to it willingly. There will never be another before and never another after you if life should give us that path, said Daan. I promise to never leave your side, to kiss you every morning and tell you I love you. I promise to walk by your side regardless of what may come, but above all of this, I pledge my eternal love to you, said Daan. Christopher Redfield do you accepted this vow that Daan has pledged to you, said the clergyman? I do, said Chris in a shaky voice trying to hold back the tears that wanted to be released.

Daan turn to Liam and took the ring from him and slid it on Chris' hand. By the power invested in me by the great state of Ohio, I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Redfield, you may kiss your husband, said the clergyman. Chris placed his hands on the sides of Daan's face and kissed him. I love you, said Daan. I love you, said Chris. Many well wisher came by the table and hugged Daan and Chris. If the two grooms would please step out onto the dance floor, we'll begin the first dance, said the DJ. Chris stood and offered Daan his hand. Daan took Chris' hand and walked onto the dance floor. Chris put his hands on Daan's waist and Daan put his arms around Chris' neck. The music began and Daan looked at Chris in amazement, you remembered, said Daan as Fire Walk With Me, began to play. You said it was one of your favorites, smiled Chris. 

Daan chuckled a little as he waltzed with Chris. What's funny, said Chris. I'm just waiting to wake up, said Daan. Wake up from what, said Chris looking down at Daan. From this dream, said Daan. I've only ever been this happy in dreams, said Daan. Well you better be ready to live this dream for a long time, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Daan. The kiss solicited applause from the crowd. Daan laid his head on Chris' chest and continued to sway to the music being held in Chris' arms. As the night went on Chris and Daan enjoyed many laughs and stories. The guests began to leave and Daan walked over and sat down on Chris lap. Hello Mr. Redfield, said Daan. Hello Mr. Redfield, said Chris. Claire walked over and sat at the table. So what do you think, asked Claire. It was a wonderful wedding, how did you pull all this off, said Daan. 

Claire looked at Chris, I was talking about the house, said Claire. Daan looked at Chris with a confused expression on his face. House, said Daan. I'll leave you two alone, said Claire as she stood and walked away. What house, said Daan. Chris stood and walked Daan down by the lake and put his arms around him. When my parents died my Aunt Tess brought me and Claire here to live with her and uncle Tony, said Chris. Aunt Tess refused to allow us to go into foster care, said Chris. We grew up here, said Chris. Then Uncle Tony passed and it was just Aunt Tess, said Chris. Aunt Tess passed away and left the house and property to me and Claire, said Chris. Claire and Leon got married and it just made sense for Claire to stay here, said Chris. Claire let me know a few weeks ago that Leon has been promoted and they have to move to D.C., said Chris. 

So Claire gave the house to me, well to us, said Chris. Daan looked at the large home, it was a big house, thought Daan. Chris turned Daan's face towards his, if you want to stay in the city, I can rent it out, said Chris. Are you kidding said Daan, I was a farm kid and this is ideal, said Daan. So you would be alright with moving out here, asked Chris? YES, said Daan. All this space, no neighbors, peace and quite, said Daan. Chris pulled Daan down into a kiss, I love you Daan. Daan smiled, I love you to Chris, said Daan. Chris and Daan walked up to Claire, sooo, said Claire. Daan loves the house, said Chris. Claire hugged Daan and Chris, I'm so happy for you, said Claire. Well we are going to leave, enjoy your honeymoon, said Claire as she walked away. Chris and Daan watched as the caterers cleaned the area. Chris turned and picked Daan up in his arms and walked to the front of the house. Chris opened the the door and carried Daan inside. Chris placed Daan on his feet and kissed him passionately. Welcome home Mr. Redfield, said Chris. Welcome home Mr. Redfield, said Daan. Chris picked Daan back up in his arms, let's get this honeymoon started said Chris as he carried Daan up the steps and Daan's laughter echoed through the house.

THE END


End file.
